They Own You Now
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. Welcome to Section One. Buffy was falsely accused of murder & sentenced to life in prison. They faked her death & brought her in as the new operative for the anti-terrorist orginization. Angel's her trainer. Buffyverse is Kitaverse. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**My Two Loves Combine! ****And No, Sorry.. But I Do Not Own Buffy. I Also Do Not Own Kita. ****What An Unfair World It Is Kids.**

**This Is La Femme Nikita Storyline Basically With Buffy Characters. ****Probably Some Kita Ones Too Because Who The Hell Could Be Walter! :P ****I Do Want To Try And Combine The Buffy & Kita Chacters With Their Roles Though. Such As Buffy & Kita, Angel & Michael.. So If They Seem Not Exactly Quite Themselves That'll Be Why.**

**Let's See How This Goes.. ****Thanks, As Always, To KK & Dani.**

Buffy Summers didn't exactly have the easiest life.

Her mother was a drug addict, an alcoholic. Joyce survived off of her boyfriends, the lowest of the low, just as bad as she. And every time she bounced from one man to another, it was undecided as to whether or not Buffy was along for the ride, so she'd wait and see what happened.

She learned to run away early, how to and when to, what to bring and how to survive. But she always came back, no matter what she did, what she put her through. Buffy still cared about the woman who brought her into this world. Even when she was thrown out for good, she still cared. Even if it had come to that.

Buffy did her best to see the bright side of things. Sure, she had plenty of bad times, bad things happening to her. She was homeless, a street rat. But that didn't mean she had to be unhappy all the time. She took life how it was and did her best with what she had. She made friends, she found things to do for fun, and she learned how to survive.

Maybe she would have been a little more careful, a little more serious, if she had known what was to come...

Wrong place. Wrong time. That's all it was.

But no one believed that.

Instead she got a life sentence for a crime she never committed. And the man who had done it, who she'd chased away with the knife he'd used to kill that office, right before the cops came, he was out there right now. Living free and easy.

Not stuck in a cage like she.

Nineteen years old and in jail. For the rest of her life.

She couldn't grasp the idea, even as she sat in her tiny cement room.

It wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

She wasn't really in the state of mind to guess that things could be worse, could be harder to wrap her mind around. Then again, she hadn't heard of Section One...

Yet.

OoOoO

Angel came into the white room where they were keeping his material. A blonde new recruit named Buffy. She was wearing all white, in a complete white room. Bright lights were cast down on her. And the sheet she laid on was white as well. All of this made her look even more pale than she was, a little more sickly too... but that could have been from the drugs. Angel looked her over, deciding this visit was most likely the one where she was finally going to wake up in. He waited for awhile before walking over to uncuff her and wait, sitting in the chair by her bed. Waiting.

When she did wake, she was groggy at first. He told her good morning, which brought her into panic, She fell from the bed as soon as her pretty green eyes landed on him and went slamming herself into the corner, trying not to panic or cry, trying to understand.

He watched her with his blank, emotionless eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"What is this?" she asked, looking around the bright room, while he stood from the chair and walked towards her.

"Your not in prison anymore," he paused, stopping in front of her. Then he told her how she came to be here. She was told that her death had been faked. Suicide. And now the world thought she was dead. As he spoke, she seemed to steel, there was the tiniest bit of cringing into the wall and her eyes silently rained tears, but other than that the girl seemed frozen.

Angel pulled out the picture and looked down before continuing. "This is your funeral," he said and handed it out to her.

She slowly took it, cautiously. And he watched as the realization hit her.

He glanced from her to the photo now in her hands.

"M... my..."

"Row eight. Plot thirty," he told her.

"My mama... she didn't come?" she asked, tears falling harder, making her chest burn and it hard to speak. She looked at the picture where her gravestone would later be placed, flowers on where she was supposed to be buried.

No one attending.

She turned her head into the wall and clutched the picture to her chest. He took a step back then walked to the other side of the room. Away from her. And she continued to cry harder as he paced.

He glanced her way, his eyes staying on her as she slid down the wall. "We've decided to give you another chance," he told her, acting oblivious to what was going on basically, "This is where you will train, this is where you'll learn." He paused, only for a second as she brought the photo to her lips. "And after two years... if everything goes well... you'll work for us."

"Why me?"

Angel wondered that himself. She was just a kid. He'd read her file. She was a wreckless kid. She killed one person, a police officer. Sloppily at that. She wasn't any high time criminal, not like most who were chosen. Not like him, a former terrorist himself before. But he told her what he'd been told to. "A woman with your looks... who can kill in cold blood.."

"I didn't!" she cried shaking her head. "I didn't! I didn't kill anyone!" she cried, rising to stand up against the wall. Her eyes pleaded with his blank ones.

He looked away and started for the door. Angel was tired of her attitude, her emotions.. but he knew them and knew what she was going to try next.

This was a test.

His back turned and he could feel her anger. He could feel her next move.

Her eyes narrowed and she slowly started for her. As she got closer, her arms raised. He waited for the perfect moment and turned, blocking her. A few times over she tried then he flipped her to the floor, his body leaning over hers, his hands holding her down.

"When you attack someone from behind, go for the kidneys. It disables and they can't fight back. Consider that your first lesson."

He started getting off of her.

"I don't want 'em! I don't want lessons!" she angrily told him, still on the ground, shooting daggers through him.

Angel took a step back, looking down at her, his hands flicking up his hair. "We start tomorrow morning. Five AM," he said and turned.

When he grabbed for the door she spoke.

"And if I don't want to?"

He opened the door. and turned to her. "Row eight. Plot thirty." And with that he left and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Walter Is Walter. ****I Tried Giles. I Tried Ethan. I Tried Quinton, Holland, Linwood.. & None Just Can't Work. ****& I Would Make Him Younger.. But Also Can't Bring Myself To Do It Heh.**

**Lilah Is Madeline. Surprise, Surprise.**

**Warren Is Birkoff. ****I Love Birkoff, I Love Him Dearly. & Debated For A Long Time As To Wether To Keep Him On As Well.. But.. I Think Warren Might Work Too. ****Though I Still Love Seymour :P**

**Ethan Is Operations. Who Else?**

**I'll Figure More As I Go. ****And Just As A Warning.. There Will Be Alot Of Character Deaths. Major & Minor Characters From The Show & To The Story Itself.**

Angel woke her after many tries. She cursed him, threw stuff at him, and demanded they let her go. He said nothing. He didn't move. He just waited. But, if she had taken any longer, he would have had to resort to getting violent with the girl.

He figured he would soon though, she had to understand.

"What am I doing here?" she asked when she came out of the bathroom, now dressed in some baggy pants and a tee shirt.

"You're going to train and learn."

"For what?"

"You'll see. Come now," he gestured her out the door.

She stood still for a moment, her eyes glaring, but when he took a step towards her she threw her hands up and stomped out.

"Today is 'the basics.' You will meet your trainers and your teachers. We will see what you got."

"Whatever."

OoOoO

Buffy smarted off to everyone she came across, especially that Mears kid. She found someone more her age but nothing like her. And the two went at each other.

Angel had gotten upset at her, though never let his voice raise or show any aggitation. She wouldn't have cared either way. She just smiled, rolled her eyes and asked what was next.

She didn't seem to mind Walter and he sure didn't mind her. The two playfully bantered and flirted about. She sure didn't like the class or the weapons, that was clear, but she didn't mind the dirty old man.

This was a first.

His last stop for the meet and greet was Lilah. He would start actually working with her tomorrow morning, but the rest of this day she was to be with Lilah. He just had to get her there.

They walked through, her stopping to annoy Mears again and wink towards Walter, then curse out some bystandards in the way.

Somewhere she'd found some gum and refused to give it up.

Angel was too tired to mess with her anymore at this point so he asked once then let it slide. Lilah could have her.

As they got closer she finally spoke. "Where am I going?"

"To meet your new mother."

"So who are you? My father?" she gave a sarcastic smile.

Angel stood in front of the door looking at her. He tipped the corners of his mouth up forcefully. "Wait here," he told her and left.

Thankfully it was over, but he dreaded tomorrow. He had a lot of work to do.

OoOoO

Buffy watched him leave, wondering what was going on, but it didn't take long for the double doors to open, showing a different looking and beautiful room then the rest. She stepped back and came in, looking around and touching random things she saw, not having yet noticed the woman upstairs looking down at her.

"They seem to think you have potential," the woman finally said, making Buffy looked up at her with no trace of being startled, though she actually was.

"Who's they?" And when the other woman had moved down closer to her, "Who are you?"

"'I'm Lilah," she told her and when she got next to her she continued, watching her play with the things on the table. "They are Section One. They own you now."

Buffy paused then looked up and over to the older woman. "Funny. Didn't know I was for sale."

Lilah gave an unamused smile and walked over to the vanity. "Please. Sit down."

And that's when it started.

Two more years of all of this and then they'd see. If she lasted that long anyway...

OoOoO

Weeks later, Angel still didn't have any more of a handle on Buffy. She was moody, so up and down. She refused to listen. She slacked off on all of her training. She didn't seem to think the do or die was a serious enough matter, that somehow she was exempt from the rules.

So, after trying for weeks with her, to be nice and let her come into it all on her own, he gave up. It was time to change how he approached it all.

It was three in the morning when he stepped into her darkened bedroom she'd been given. He was dressed in all black, had leather gloves on, weapons and ski mask on.

For the first few moments, he made his way over to watch her sleeping. She looked so calm. Sweet. Peaceful. It almost made him turn around and leave her be.

Almost.

He quietly moved closer to her and slapped his gloved hand over her mouth. Her eyes popped right open and she started to panic as she struggled against him. He easily kept her in place and drugged her before lifting her up out of the bed and carrying her into a new room.

She had once told him what she imagined a room where operatives got cancelled would look like. He hadn't told her whether she was right or not, just sat and listened. Now he had placed her in a room to look as close as he could to what she'd described, but not as brightly lit as she'd said, not wanting her to realize anything he didn't want her too. Like something about him.

When she woke up, he was across the room watching her. She blinked a few times and groaned, trying to remember and trying to place herself. He saw the emotions fly across her face as they all made their way through her. When her eyes landed on him she shivered and he saw the tears welling up. She began a long line of promises that she was sorry, that she would do better, that she didn't want to die.

He sat there on the other side, half hidden by shadows, more by the mask and stared at her.

And for the first time she actually looked small. Helpless. Even when she'd been hurt in training or when they'd brought her in the first time when they two had met, she hadn't looked like this.

Angel stood up and slowly walked towards her. He pulled his gun out and pointed it at her forehead. She cried and pleaded with him harder. She even started to shake from the tears and fear building up inside of her.

He reched up and pulled the mask off. And he had a hard stare casting down on her.

"Angel!" she cried. "Please don't do this! Please! I'm sorry! I don't want to die! I'll do better, please!"

He pulled the trigger.

OoOoO

Buffy screamed. And screamed. And screamed.

She screamed until she realized she wasn't dead.

Her voice cut off, her eyes were tightly closed, her breathing ragged, her body shaking. Her mind started processing what had happened from the moment she woke up.. some strange guy in her room.. leather gloved hand over her mouth... up until Angel... pointing a gun. 'Angel..' Slowly Buffy opened her eyes, looking directly at the gun that was supposed to have ended her life, that was still pointed at her head.

She shakingly took him in. He stood there, completly relaxed it seemed. His eyes cold and dead as always, looking directly at her.

She shivered more.

"This is not a game," he told her, his voice not hard, not creepy, not anything. It was soft, but there was no emotion in it. In him.

Angel lowered the gun and started to walk slowly around the tiny, dim lit room. "You must do what they say or you die. It is that simple," he told her. "It may not happen like this, but if you keep acting up, you're going to be cancelled. Do you understand?" he looked towards her.

She was still shaking, tears silently coming from her eyes, but other than that she didn't move.

Angel sighed. "I'm.. sorry... it came to this, but I hope you do understand." Angel walked back to her and reached a hand out for her. "Let's get you back to bed, you have to be up earlier this morning."

Buffy stared at his hand, not comprehending anything at all. He just bent down... pausing for a moment to make sure it was okay then he picked her up and started carrying her back to bed. He opened her room and slipped them both inside, turning on a few lamps on the way to her bed. He laid her back into bed and covered her then walked to her small bathroom area to grab a glass of water and bring it to her. "Are you alright?"

"You... you..." she whispered, her voice terrified.

"You'll be okay... just..." he sighedm "you have to try here. Harder, better. There are rules.. whether you like them or not... you have no choice but to obey. This is a hard life but you can do it."

"I don't want to die," she whispered.

"We're not going to let that happen," he took the glass and sat it beside her on a small table then he reached for her alarm and started messing with it. "Sleep an extra hour. I'll talk with your teacher," he said then stood up, putting it back down and looking her over.

He looked like he was about to say something but instead turned and walked out. turning the lights off as he went. He closed the door and started down the hallway. Angel checked his watch, seeing how early it was and didn't think it made much sense to bother going home. Instead he walked to his office and called home, checking on everything there then he closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of his chair, praying the blonde would listen.


	3. Chapter 3

"She needs a little more time."

"Angel, it's been two years. That's the policy."

Angel felt himself go cold. He knew what was coming, what had many times before this talk.

"Cancel her."

Angel saw Buffy's death flash before his eyes and did his best to not let the pain and fear show. "I think that would be a mistake," he argued, his voice soft.

"A mistake would be you becoming emotionally attatched to your material. I've been watching you with her Angel."

"I just think she could be useful. She could be a good operative."

The two men stared at each other for a long pause, Angel felt his pulse quickening, his heart beat becoming frantic.

"If she fails, you fail."

Angel knew that was the only way and let it sink it. Could he put his life in jeopardy like that?

If it was the only way, he knew the answer was yes.

OoOoO

"We're going out."

Buffy looked confused and shocked. "Excuse me?"

"To dinner. Make sure Lilah helps you pick out something nice."

"Why?"

Why exactly. It had been two years... and she hadn't been allowed to leave the building. It was all very strange. And, well, it was Angel. That was strange.

Angel smiled. "You earned it," he said and started to walk away.

Buffy stared behind him, feeling a tornado of emotions. She often did when it came to that man. Something that had been going on from the first few months in. Buffy's hate and anger had been replaced the more time she spent around him, though she couldn't say the better she knew him because frankly, she still didn't. But she wasn't completely sure what she did feel.

Right now, less than ever.

OoOoO

For the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, Buffy stepped out into the cold night's air, smiling like a kid on Christmas. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of it as it gently brushed against her skin. She took in the sounds and the smell. Enjoying herself.

Angel watched her, his eyes admiring the view of her and paying close attention to her every move.

"I can't believe I'm here," Buffy said quietly, setting her glass of mine down as she continued to take in the place he'd brought her too.

"Where else should you be?"

"I don't know. I just... I lived on the street for so long..."

Angel stared at her for a moment. "Buffy, why did you run away?"

Her eyes were sad as the returned his stare. "I didn't," she replied, as softly as he had spoken and she gave a smile, one that actually looked happy though there was none behind it. "My mother just preferred her newest boyfriend to me. And he... he didn't like me... so... she told me I needed to get out," she told him. Her head bowed for a moment.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I haven't been for a long time now."

Angel generally looked sad, surprising her, even as he gave a tiny smile her way.

OoOoO

"You know what the craziest thing is?" Buffy asked with a chuckle.

He raised his eyes, "No."

"I feel... happy... now," she giggled again. Buffy looked even happier when he handed over the table a wrapped item. 'A present? Wow.'

He had a strange look on his face as she began to unwrap it, but was too caught up to really care or think about it.

The moment that she opened the case the wrapping had been covering, she understood though. The smile fell from her face fast as she looked at the gun that was hidden inside. Her eyes raised, meeting his. That dead serious look in his eyes was back.

Buffy did her best to look normal, though she had a rush of emotions back.

"One of the men behind me has a PDA in his briefcase. He has reddish brown hair. I need you to get it."

Buffy's eyes carefully wandered over, looking for the man he was talking about. "But.. how?"

He ignored her. "After you've gotten it, do not leave through the front. There is a window in the ladies bathroom, use that."

Everything started to hit Buffy. Hard. She started to shake her head slightly, feeling the tears well up.

"There will be a car waiting in the alley."

"Angel, I thought that we were..."

"Buffy," he cut her off, "if you are not out of here in five minutes... the car will leave without you."

Buffy looked at him, then down to the case again. She shook her head slightly, trying to process this. "Angel, no. I can't.. can't do this. I'm not ready. I.. can't.."

Angel reached for his glass of wine, his eyes remained on her as he did and as he took his final sip from the glass. "Five minutes," he said as he sat it back down on the table.

Buffy continued to stare.

"Wait until I leave," he said, starting to stand up. There was a flash of... pain, hurt, regret, sadness, concern... something she couldn't quite place, but then he was gone. And she was alone.

Buffy bit her bottom lip, tears stinging her as she looked down at the case again. There was a visible trail down her face now. Buffy looked up, breathing hard, trying to do the best she could to calm down.

She knew what she had to do.

Buffy checked the gun and then looked back over to the target. She closed the case and got up, starting for him, the gun raising at his head. "Open it."

The man shook his head, so she pointed the gun to the ceiling and shot before bringing it down at him again. "I have men everywhere, you will dead in seconds."

Buffy hesistated then pointed at the breiefcase on the table. She shot it open before pointing the pistol back at his head, she leaned forward and grabbed around for the unit. She grabbed it from the case then started back away quickly.

OoOoO

The door to the ladies restroom slammed into the wall and she ran through the small room, going towards the window which gave her hell as she tried to open it. But the latched lifted, revealing a brick wall on the other side, making her stomach drop. Buffy let out a few sobs before turning to run back for the door, needing to get out, needing another way out. She got to the door an opened it, a shot coming towards her as soon as it opened.

Buffy flew back down the staircase that led up to the wall and hurried to hide behind a corner. She took a few deep breaths before her hand came out, gun pointed toward teh door. She was crying harder.

Buffy peeked her head around the corner, seeing the door on the other side for the first time. It had a black door plate on it. 'Employees only' it red.

Buffy chanced it, she lowered the weapon to her side and slid in.

OoOoO

Buffy walked as calmly as she could through the resturants kitchen, doing her best to ignore the workers inside. Just as she smiled at one who was giving her a strange look, she found herself getting shot at again. Buffy turned and shot back quickly before ducking into the first avalible spot she could find. She couldn't tell how many were there now, but shots were coming from different areas now. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember the past two years of training, remembering how bad she wanted to stay alive, remembering that she didn't have alot of time.

Buffy slid down to the ground after taking her fancy high heels off quietly. When she heard someone advance some toward her, she rolled, gun shooting off. She hurried back off of her feet after she got a few shots out and ran behind a table cart and counter as the men continued to shoot her way.

She knew she'd seen at least three during those few breief moments. She still was unsure how many were there, how many were still coming.

For the next few moments they returned fire back and forth, then when it seemed to have stopped, Buffy again peeked her head around. She froze in terror as she noticed why.

OoOoO

The flames had started before she reached the shoot, but she made it, sliding down, feeling the heat chasing her, pushing her harder.

In a few moments time, she went fly out, into a large dumpster in the alleyway. Buffy gripped the sides, her eyes looking carefully over the edge.

When it was safe enough, she guessed, and hoped, she hurried out and down the alley, going around the side of the building to reach the correct one.

The limo sat there waiting.

Buffy could hear sirens in the background now.

Buffy limped toward it, throwing the door open and rushing in. She climbed over the side, crushing into Angel.

Angel had looked up surprised, and his eyes remained more widened than usual as she was upon him. Her hurried to grab her and helped her over to the other seat, placing her in front of him, seeing how disheveled she was.

Buffy slinked away from him, her eyes accusing, and he waved his hand up to the driver, letting them know it was alright to go now.

He settled back into the leather seat.

"You knew didn't you?"

Angel refused to look at her, instead he looked out the window, his heart in torment, hands covering his mouth. He might have looked calm even then, but he was anything but. The past few minutes had been the hardest of his life. He was sure. "I... we needed to see... if you could improvise," he told her. He took a moment before managing to look her way. The sight he came to ripped him into pieces. "Did you get it?"

Buffy couldn't believe this. Believe him. She shook her head in sorrow as she reached for his damned device. She didn't care about the betryal right now. She didn't care that her life had just been in danger, that she was cut and bleeding from it. That she was a mess. That wasn't what was killing her now. "You should have told me this was just a job instead of pretending... playing..." she threw it at him.

Angel felt his heart ripping apart again. He slowly reached down to wear the unit had fallen and picked it up. "No matter what state of mind you are in, you have to be able to perform."

"You're sick."

He agreed and lowered his eyes again.

"You don't want a person in me, from you. You want a machine. Something I can't be. I can't do what you want of me."

"You just did, Buffy."

Buffy leaned her head against the window. Her eyes were on him, but she saw nothing. There was nothing to see. Not in him. Never in him.

Buffy's eyes remained closed for the rest of the trip. He was glad for it too. He was unable to keep the heartache from showing.

When the car stopped, he hurried to move over to the door and opened it. Only then did her eyes open and she started to sit up, wondering what was going on now.

"Come on," he whispered.

"Where are we?"

"You'll see."

"No," she said forcefully. "I'm not doing anything. Not unless you tell me what we're doing."

Angel hardened his eyes some as he leaned forward, getting the strength from somewhere. "Please?"

OoOoO

Angel unlocked the door and the opened it, holding it open for her. She was hesitant, but entered before him. She took a quick glance at the apartment she was now in then back at him. They shared a look before he turned to shut the door.

Angel took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. He started to put the keys down and look her over as she walked deeper into the room.

"Do you live here?"

Angel gave a small smile behind her. "No, I don't. But you do."

Buffy stilled before turning around to face him. "What?"

"You do. It's yours now."

"Mine?"

Angel nodded.

"What do you mean, mine?"

"I hope you like it."

Buffy slowly looked away from him, her eyes inspecting the place more. Another event of this day she never saw coming and could not believe.

Angel opened a case as she came back to him. "Everything you will need is in here. You have an ID, credit cards, driver's license... You mustn't tell anyone who you are, who you really are. Do not tell anyone what it is that you do. If anyone should ask, you're currently between jobs, that you're taking this time to figure things out." Angel stepped away from the counter, coming up to her. His steps echoing through the apartment.

Finally, a smile returned to Buffy's face. She tried to hide it, to fight it, but she couldn't.

"Your code name is Anne." he said, after almost sharing a moment with her.

She knew it too and as he broke it, she got angry with him once more. She hurried away from him. The jacket slipped from her and she grabbed it, slowly putting it back on as he walked away, back towards the door. "Angel?" she called softly when he was halfway there. "What do I do now?"

"You wait."

"Wait? For how long?"

Angel's hand grabbed at the door, but he turned to look at her. He sighed. "That depends. It might be a day, a few days, a week. It could be a month."

Buffy gave the tinest nod.

Angel turned the knob. "Goodbye Buffy." The door closed, his jacket whipping around was the last part of him she could see. As the door shut she took a step towards it, but stopped.

She looked around the place. Her place. And she smiled.

After a second, she laughed outloud and went running through the place. She touched everything in sight, explored, jumping on every bit of furniture that had been pre purchased for her.

She knew she could worry about everything else later. She also knew, without a doubt, that she would. But right now, even after this hellacious day, even the past few years, it didn't matter. Not even everything Angel had just done to her.

She knew better than to take happiness for granted, those few moments she knew were going to become more and more rare, now. Especially not now.

OoOoO

Buffy sat, smiling in her apartment in which she was still getting used to. The sun was shining bright as her smile as she danced around, listening to music, putting things up around her place.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

Careful and slowl, Buffy turned toward the door. She paused for a few moments before starting to it, making a makeshift weapon as she went.

Through the peephole she could hardly make out a body. Instead she got more of a large plant.

She was slightly becoming more panicked.

When the plant moved, going more into the strange woman's arm as she tried to get more comfortable, Buffy studied her. Quickly she reached over to the knob and opened the door, straining it against the chained lock.

"Hey there," he woman said brightly. "Hi, I'm um... Cordy, Cordelia Chase," she nodded her head back. "I um... live across the hall there."

Buffy's eye looked at her and then over to the door this woman claimed to be hers.

"I just wanted to welcome you. I got you... um... this," she said, her head tilting toward the plant. She nodded quickly before setting it down on the ground in front of Buffy's door. "It's um... a coffee plant," she said with an uncomfortable nod.

"Who sent you here?"

Cordelia's eyes narrowed and she gave her a strange look. "Sent... me? Who... sent me? Um..." she grew more uncomfortable. "Look, okay, if this is a bad time or something for you... um... I can always come back.. ya know... later..." she started stepping away.

Buffy closed the door, took a deep breath, then opened it after she unlocked it. "Cordy," she called and held her hand out as the woman turned, "I'm Buffy. Nice to meet you."

Cordy paused, then slowly came back over, taking the shorter woman's hand. "Hi."

"Um, would you... like to.. come in?"

"Sure," Cordy said with a shrug.

Buffy's face brightened, more so than before, and she grabbed the plant, moving out of the way so this Cordelia Chase could walk in.

Buffy suddenly liked this place even better.


	4. Chapter 4

Cordelia made herself at home and Buffy got to know her a bit better, carefully avoiding any questions directed toward her the best she could. It wasn't all that hard, the other woman seemed to enjoy talking to herself and Buffy sure didn't mind listening. It almost made her forget in some ways.

She knew she'd never be that lucky though.

She had just asked the beautiful actress to go out and eat with her when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Anne," Angel's voice came over the other end.

Buffy sighed and listened for a moment before hanging up, throwing out the best quick excuse she had to get rid of her friend while she changed and got on the move.

OoOoO

Buffy headed down the hallway, hearing different voices, some she knew, some she didn't, but the first person she saw was him. Angel. He checked his watch then looked away. Lilah soon arrived beside her. "Take off your clothes."

Buffy took a moment to look around the basically all men group before turning around. Lilah helped her.

Angel did his best not to look, but snuck a few peaks her way. Not missing the fact that she obviously did not have a bra on as her shirt came off. The exposed mounds were not technically in his sight but they swayed with her movements. Angel swallowed and looked back away toward Warren.

Buffy slipped on her new sunglasses and grabbed for some gloves and Walter came up beside her, explaining her lipstick-slash-explosive.

He was just walking away from the still half dressed Buffy when Angel turned back around and watched them, feeling some deep jealously rise at the older man. Angel looked back at Warren and waited until Lilah returned, helping Buffy put on her new outfit then he started to tell her about the target and the mission at hand.

"I need her now," Angel said, quiet and calm as always, just as Buffy had got her gun in place.

Lilah reached for something then brought it up to Buffy. "This is your comset. Remember, try and keep your head still," she replied as she slipped the sunglasses back on her head and fluffed her hair a bit. Angel looked her over and did his best not to turn in lightening speed as she realized and instead handed her back the lipstick and warned her about it and the mirrion once more.

OoOoO

Buffy never really got the whole sexy maid thing and right now, being dressed up as one, made it a whole lot less appealing. Her nerves about the mission sure didn't help either as she pushed the cart about.

"Two one in position," Angel heard and then walked a few steps past Lilah before talking to Buffy. "Just two more on the left."

Buffy took a deep breath and got to the correct door. She looked around quickly before reaching for the key card.

"She has access to the room," he heard over his ear pieces as well as watched her open and enter the room.

"Housekeeping," Buffy called. "Now what?" she asked, standing in the middle of the room, looking around.

"Put the plastic on the door. And remember to be quiet. He is in the next room."

While still talking, Buffy reached for the lipstick and started taking the cap off.

Angel watched as she walked quickly but quietly over to the other door and started smooshing the lipstick into it.

It was only seconds before Warren noticed another worker coming her way.

"Someone's coming in," Angel said and Buffy's head whipped around and her heart beat started turning frantic.

Angel's head slightly shook as he watched the man enter the room.

The man started coming towards her so Buffy got her gun out, pointing at his head. "Who are you?"

The man stopped and looked suprised, throwing his hands in the air. "Hey, hey, hey. Easy now. Please.. I'm just the bellhop..."

"Shoot him," she heard Angel's voice.

Buffy blinked. "What are you doing in this room?"

The man got down to his knees, the gun still pointed at him.

Angel was ever so calm on the outside but was a whole mess on the inside. 'Why is she doing this to me?' "Buffy. He's one of them. Shoot him."

Buffy's hand shook as the man bowed his head.

"Shoot him now."

Angel's hands clenched as he watched one of the man's gloved fingers start reaching behind his back. "Now Buffy. Shoot him now."

Buffy watched his arm as well and only took another moment before kicking him then pistol whipped him.

Angel sighed then started to turn. "Everyone abort. Get your teams now."

Everyone started moving frantically, as did Buffy. She hurried out of the room and down the hall.

Angel watched everyone leave and then turned back to watch her for another second before leaving himself.

Apparently she still didn't know. Now she never would. That mistake just cost her her life. Angel knew it.

Now he just had to figure out how to not let that happen.

He couldn't let that happen.

OoOoO

Angel screamed at himself and cried and destroyed anything in sight. Then he hurried to get to Lilah before she called it.

It was as if she was expecting him, which, she probably was when he arrived.

"Lilah, it was her first time out as one of the team," he said, his voice much different than it had ever been before. His tears were hardly being held back, the fear for the small blondes life shining through. His pleas were not subtle.

Lilah was her normal self however. "Are you going to take care of this or will I have to?"

Angel closed his eyes, feeling the hot sting of the tears there and tried to do his best to remember how to breathe. "I'm.." his eyes opened, his voice shaky, "I'm not going to.. cancel her.."

Lilah looked at her for a moment. "Fine."

His eyes were shocked and suprised, for a moment forgetting who she was, who he was, where they were, what all of this meant. For a moment he had hope. Then it came back to him. Lilah walked over to her desk and punch a number. "Housekeeping."

Angel raced over to her, grabbing onto the desk for support and leaned down to her over the desk. "Lilah no," he whispered out his plea for Buffy's life. His voice wasn't even working now. Neither was holding back all of his tears.

Lilah looked him over, meeting him eye to eye for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Please.. please.. she ca...can't... no Lilah," he whispered.

Lilah watched him for a pause then her eyes lowered to his ghost white knuckles on her desk. She thought for a moment before answering. "Nevermind," she told the 'cleaners' and her eyes went back to the large man who looked as though the weight of the world just fell off his shoulders.

Angel felt the same way he looked. Buffy was going to live, at least to see tomorrow. If she wasn't, he had no idea how he'd make it through. His eyes closed and he let his breathing slowly get back to normal and wiped away a few of the loose tears that had fell.

"With your history Angel, I would think you'd know better," Lilah told him. Disgust in her voice.

He didn't even care. Buffy wasn't dead. Yet. Angel straightened up and sighed. Now he got it and remember and it hit him like a ton of bricks all over again. This wasn't over yet.

He thought as quickly as he could. "Her gun didn't fire."

"Even if Operations buys it.. which is doubtful.."

'He has to,' Angel's mind screamed. "He'll buy it," he said then finally lifted his eyes to her and put his best pleading look back in. "if you back me, he'll buy it."

Lilah's head hung for a moment then she straightened up as well. Her eyes hard on the tall dark man.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel paced the floor after he entered, still emotionally fueled from everything. Unable to even look at her for the longest time. Unable to do much of anything.

Buffy just sat there quiet, watching him, wondering what was to happen to her now. She had a pretty good guess though.

Finally, after staring at the wall for a long moment, Angel moved, walking around the table stand before her. She swallowed then lifted her eyes up at him.

"Get up," he whispered, his voice shaking no matter how much he tried to control it.

Buffy just continued to look at him, wondering why he looked so disheveled but didn't think to much of it as she did her best with trying to make her face look blank but failing miserably when suddenly, for the first time since meeting him, Angel lost it.

"Stand!" he screamed angrily at her.

And trying to choke her heart back down from her throat, she slowly did as instructed.

Angel started pacing again and his voice returned to normal. "Here at Section One, it is our job to bring down the criminals and the terrorists that no one else can catch."

"And I have told you before, I cannot do what it is that you want me to do here."

"Mistakes are not an option here, Buffy."

"And I cannot pull the trigger Angel. I cannot do it. I will not do it."

He wanted to strangle her. And himself for the emotions still there inside of him. "Why not?" he asked, hurried, almost losing his voice again.

"Because Angel, I am not whoever it is that you and everyone else around here seems to think that I am. I'm not a killer," she said softly, shaking her head.

And suddenly, Angel came at her, coming fast toward her and getting far too close than she was wanting him to be at that moment. "The moment that I believe that, you are canceled," he whispered.

Buffy took a few short breaths then slightly turned her head to look at him. She was surprised by the tears threatening to spill from this madman's eyes but did her best to not show it. Not show anything.

She turned back away and he hurried to exit the room, unable to control the shakes any longer.

OoOoO

"Found him," Warren called out towards Ethan. "He's on his way to the airport."

"Good. Start getting everyone ready. Find an intersecting point now."

An eleborate plan went into motion. Operatives were set all over the place, a wreck put in the middle of the road, and traffic to slow them down. They were also placed as civilains on the ground, in the buildings, as construction workers, police and medical workers.

Buffy arrived in the ambulance, playing her part as told. She got out, and went over to one of the fake victims, waiting for the right time as they all were. But no paying attention to the target, she didn't really see it coming when he yelled out "It's a trick!" getting everyone's attention.

Suddenly guns were drawn from both sides and shots were fired. And grabbing an actual civilian from the street as cover, he started getting away.

Buffy watched as he dropped the woman and the small group continued on. "He's running!" she screamed out.

When she heard the orders from Angel over the comset to follow, she went running, dodging in and out of the destruction, gathering up another member of her team along the way and they ran down after the men.

OoOoO

Back in the van, Warren checked one the members, noticing part of team one missing and informed Angel.

Angel looked up and had a returning sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Who?"

OoOoO

"Angel?" Buffy whispered outloud, catching the attention of her team member who informed her of what she fear, that they couldn't hear them down here. This certainly did not help the ever growing panic inside of her one bit.

Taking a few more steps, suddenly Buffy heard a noise and spun around, seeing one of the targets men taking her team member hostage. Quickly she pointed her gun toward him, trying to remain calm. Which, was laughable.

Suddenly, out of the shadows stepped the target then from behind her she heard another noise and spun around and backed into a corner as she realized another one of the men had emerged.

Taking a deep breath, she lowered her weapon and let it slid down to the ground and raised up her arms.

"Bring her in here," the boss said and the man from behind hurried to grab and pull her closer. "Why don't I know you?" he asked, looking the pretty blonde over. "See, I make it quite the point to know who my enemies are, and trust me, I have many, but I don't have a clue about you."

Buffy looked over at the other man, 'her' other man, and tried to see what was going on with him but a gun came up and pushed her face back forward from behind.

"Mmm mmm mmm. I know that I would have remembered you," he said, reaching out to tip her chin up with the hand not holding the large pistol.

Buffy said nothing, didn't do anything, not even blink but flinched as he lowered the gun and shot her partner and heard him scream out in pain.

"Want to end his misery?"

She sniffled back the tears and the two stared each other down until he finally smiled. "Fine then. Let's continue with the entertainment then," and another shot was fired. This time though, Buffy didn't move.

In his eyes she could see the spark of appreciation. "He's a friend of yours isn't he?"

That made Buffy smile, a slow starting but nevertheless bright one. "Go to hell," she got out then continued smiling brighter at the maniac before her.

The man got a serious look on his face and took a few steps toward her. "Well then, let's try something else then shall we?" he asked in a lower, more threatening tone. He went to whisper something into the man holding her ear and soon she was spun around to face the other side, the man pacing for a moment where she had just been standing when he turned angrily toward her just as a knife was pressed against her throat. "Where do you come from?" he screamed at her.

Buffy closed her eyes and felt her neck being dug into more a second before he was shot.

Buffy's eyes flew open, seeing Angel standing at the opening. Taking not even a second to think, she spun around and started fighting with some of the henchmen and soon had a gun pointed toward him all over again. "Well..."

"You okay?" Angel asked breathlessly, after having been terrified of losing her all over again. But as soon as the words got out of his mouth, Buffy's gun moved and was now pointed directly at him.

Buffy was surprised at his reaction. It was hurt more than anything else. It didn't make sense. The two stared at each other silently for a moment and then she pulled the trigger.

Angel stood there wide-eyed and terrified, unsure as to what in the hell just happened. He wasn't.. dead? He wasn't.. shot?

He spun around at the noise of a choking man behind him, seeing the man Buffy had really taken out as he fell to the ground.

Angel let out a deep breath. Buffy hadn't killed him. Buffy hadn't wanted to kill him. No, Buffy had just saved him.

Buffy just... She did it. She pulled the trigger.

He felt his heart lurch as his eyes came back to her, seeing that she knew what she'd just done all the same.

She hadn't been a killer, but now she was. They just made her one. He just made her one.

Angel continued to stare at the broken girl before him as the backup teams arrived, taking care of the rest of the mess.

Slowly, she shook her head then started walking toward him, towards the body of the man she had killed.

Angel stood there just watching her, watching as the spark that he'd known to love though was supposed to hate suddenly stopped burning. Something it's always managed to not to do for all of the years before.

She brushed past him on her way to get closer, and he had to fight with himself from trying to do anything...

He listened to her breathing that turned into a choked back sob and heard the gun slip out of her hand and back to the hard ground.

When she turned to walk away, he looked at her, wishing there was something he could do.


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy smiled as she unlocked her door, opening it to see Angel. "Hi," she greeted cheerfully.

"Where were you an hour ago?" he demanded, pushing past her and walking into her apartment.

"Oh, please do come in," she closed the door and watched him started searching around. "I was just out shopping. Nothing special. Why?" Buffy crossed her arms and leaned against the wall doing her best to remain calm.

"What did you buy?"

"Nothing. I just couldn't seem to find anything I liked."

Angel went out to her balcony and looked around.

"What's going on?" she asked as he reentered.

"You remember our conversation earlier? You telling me how someone noticed you yesterday, a girl you went to school with?" he asked, still poking around.

Buffy nodded. "Yes."

"Well, we sent someone to pick up this friend of yours."

"Hmm. So?"

Angel laid his hands against the wall. "Someone else got there first."

Buffy smiled. "And you think that someone was me?"

Angel turned around and began kicking around at a few things. "Who else would have done it?"

Buffy sucked in a breath as he bent down, opening the doors to one of her storage areas by the stairs.

"Well, the contact you sent me to talk to earlier who she interrupted could have done it."

Angel remained silent, just browsing around. He looked back at her as he closed the cabinet doors then headed upstairs. His face was hard when he came back down. She just shrugged. "Gregory's plane lands in two hours."

"Okay."

He walked over to her, cornering her. "I hope you're telling the truth. If not, I hope you realize you're only hurting yourself." He gave her one last hard look then started for the door. "And your friend."

Without another word, he left. Buffy waited several minutes then went to lock the door. She rushed over to the stairs, opening the cabinet back up and removed the shelves.

Lily looked terrified. "Who are you?"

"Are you alright?"

The blonde laughed hysterical. "Oh, yeah, fine."

Buffy felt bad for the girl. She hadn't done anything wrong, she just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. She was sent on a mission earlier to talk with one of Angel's contacts when Lily had seen her. She followed her into the bar and had ended up interrupting the meeting.

_"Buffy?"_

_"What the hell is this?"_

_Buffy spun around and looked at the girl confused and scared._

_"Hi Buffy, it's me, Lily. Don't tell me you don't remember me."_

She'd done her best to avoid Angel as she returned to section for a briefing with Warren, he'd caught her trying to sneak away though.

_"How was the meeting?"_

_Buffy shrugged, more than glad she had sunglasses to shield her betraying eyes. "Fine," she told him cheerfully._

_"No problems?"_

_"Nope. Well, not unless you count the guy being a complete nut," she smiled._

_Angel paused for a moment then reached up, pushing the white glasses to rest of her head._

_She bit her lip for a moment then tilted her head. "Oh, and some girl who said she went to grade school with me. I couldn't place her."_

_"But she recongized you."_

_Buffy bobbed her head some. "I guess so. Is that a problem?"_

_Angel remained silent._

_"What did you expect me to do?"_

_Angel looked down at the ground. "It's okay. We'll take care of it."_

_Buffy brought her sunglasses back to her face. "Whatever," she said and smiled before walking away._

As she left, she already had a plan forming in her head.

Heavily disguised, she soon found herself rushing into the building Lily had offhandly mentioned she worked at, gun drawn and grabbed her out, dragging her from the building and in only a matter of minutes, away from two other operatives who had been sent to take her friend out.

She snuck them back here and tried to calm her down and then hide her when Angel had shown up.

"I can't give you any details," Buffy said, bringing over a glass of water, "But you have to trust me."

Lily sniffled back some tears.

"We have to make sure you disappear."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy watched as emotions went flying across the girls face, panic setting in. "I am not doing anything until you tell me what.. what's going on here."

"When you saw me again today.. well, I was involved in something. Something very dangerous. It was something that no one was supposed to see.. but you did."

"But I didn't see anything!"

"You saw me."

"So?"

"That's all I can tell you. I'm sorry. But you shouldn't have saw me and now... I have to get you safe. We need to get you out of the country."

"What?"

"You're not safe here."

"What... what would I tell my family? What about my job, my life?"

"You're not going to tell anyone anything."

"Then they would think something happened to me. That I was dead."

"That's the point," Buffy told her softly.

Lily started crying again.

"I promise I will protect you."

OoOoO

Buffy hated leaving her there alone but she had to go meet up with Angel.

It wasn't hard to see she was distracted though.

Angel tried to ignore it.

"Well, here I thought I would not have any time for something... pleasurable," Gregory said, obviously lusting at Buffy.

Angel clenched his jaw and watched the older man stepped down from the plan and began chasing after his blonde.

"Stop it," Buffy said with a glare as he ran his hands up and down her arm.

"Well aren't you interesting?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and kept walking. When he grabbed at her ass she spun on him though. Only a second before Angel got to him instead. "I said stop it. I am part of your security team. Nothing more." She leaned in closer, her eyes hard. "Hands off."

Angel had a hint of a smile as she glanced at him.

"You?" he chuckled. "A bodyguard?" he laughed harder and his hand came up to brush at her hair. "Sweetheart..." next he was screaming out in pain as Buffy hooked his arm behind his back and slammed him into the wall. "Alright! Alright! I believe you!"

Buffy twisted him harder and then looked back at Angel again. He was biting back a smile again. "Jackass," she muttered and released him. She started walking and Angel motioned for him to follow.

"I do apologize," Gregory said, reaching her again.

"Forget about it," she said with another roll of her eyes. "I suppose I should apologize if I was a little too rough."

"Oh, no. Trust me dear, I don't mind a little roughness every now and again."

"I believe that."

Greory chuckled and then lead right into asking her out for a date.

Buffy smirked. "There's this little rumor that the real reason you are here is to discuss peace in your country."

"Well, you can't deny natural urges all the same," he chuckled. "Which reminds me..." he hurried over to the bathroom.

"Hey! You can't..." she called but he already entered. "Ugh!"

Angel sighed then sent in two men, Buffy stood guard at the door and he came over to her, checking his watch. A second later, Buffy was pushing him down to the ground just as a shot rang out.

OoOoO

Gotta love all these near death expierences' Buffy thought to herself as she returned home. "Lily?" she called out softly as she locked the door. There wasn't an answer so she tried again. Sighing when there still was no answer, she started to look around, finally finding her hidden behind the cabinet shelves again, asleep.

She gently woke her up then helped her get out of the small space.

Buffy let her calm back down as she went to go change.

OoOoO

Buffy had lied when she told Angel she hadn't recoginzed Lily. They had been best friends throughout grade school. They'd been almost inseperable. She smiled as she looked over at her, now sleeping peacefully in the bed as she remained on watch. She closed her eyes briefly, thinking of memories past.

She was startled out of it though when she heard a loud crash from behind her. It was loud enough to wake Lily up and she looked terrified.

"Shh, stay here," she whispered and slowly stood up.

"They're coming for me!"

Buffy shook her head. "It's probably nothing." Buffy reached for her gun and slid down to the bottom floor, walking toward the balcony doors. "I'll be right back," she whispered. She got low to the ground and opened the door, slowly inching outside.

She looked around then stood, taking a few steps out. She walked across the small concrete porch and down onto the tiny lawn. Realzing it was nothing, she dropped her gun to her side and went to lean against the small fence, breathing a sigh in relief.

She turned and started walking back inside when someone grabbed her from behind. She fought against them the best that she could but it was only a matter of minutes before she was rendered unconscious.

OoOoO

Lily kept calling out with no answer. She finally got up from the bed and slowly made her way downstairs. "Buffy?" she whispered loudly.

No answer.

She couldn't help but noticed the open door and looked around cautiously before making her way over to it. She peeked her head out but saw nothing. Buffy was no where to be seen.

OoOoO

Buffy woke up screaming. She was hanging by her wrists in some dirty warehouse like building. Two men were with her. One asking questions about Gregory, the other doing the torture.

"Where is he staying?"

"I. Don't. Know."

The man nodded and the other electrocuted her again. "Well?"

OoOoO

Angel knocked again on Buffy's door. She still wasn't answering. He clenched his jaw as he worked on it and cautiously opened it. He heard nothing and saw nothing out of the ordinary so walked inside.

It didn't feel right.

He peered upstairs for a moment before the balcony door slammed against the wall from the wind drawing his attention. He gave it a hard look then quickly walked over to it. He scanned the small area then ran back inside and upstairs.

"Damnit," he muttered to himself.

OoOoO

"You can end this you know."

Buffy struggled to breath, to ignore the pain. She didn't know how much more of this should could actually take.

"You could be free. No more pain."

Buffy coughed but said nothing. Her head fell back and she swayed some.

Clecnhing his jaw the man nodded and she screamed before the other could touch her again. "Wait!" She struggled to get her breath as the man pulled back. "Just wait," she panted.

The both turned around to talk and Buffy quicketly but quickly swung her legs up, kicking the back of her boot. In the heel, there was a tracker. Walter had given these to her yesterday morning when she was told she needed to go meet Angel's informant the following day. All she had to do was kick the back of it if there was an emergency.

She figured this to be one.

OoOoO

Angel was rushing back out of her apartment when it went off. He stopped and hurried to reach for it. "Thank God," he breathed.

OoOoO

"I must say Buffy, I'm very upset with you."

Buffy forced her head up and looked in confusement. "Lily?"

'Lily' smiled and walked over to shut the water off. "Look Buffy, I don't want you to get the wrong idea or anything. I really did enjoy our time together. I did. But you see, there's so many more important things out there. Like fighting for what you believe in. But you... you're not in this because you believe in a cause are you Buf? You're here because you have no choice. Is that right?"

Buffy choked back tears. "How... how did you..."

"What? Find out about you in the first place?" the blonde sighed. "Section One, they're not as under the radar and invisible as they'd like to think. I also happen to be very good at what I do."

"But you... you knew about me... real things..."

"I wouldn't be surprised if we knew more about you then you know about yourself. And besides, the real Lily Steele was truly helpful. Well, before we disposed of her." She smiled wickedly. "Now. You are going to tell me what I want to know and I will set you free. You'll live. So tell me, where is he. Right now."

Buffy glared at her. "You. Can Go. To Hell."

The Lily impersonator smiled again then rammed her fist into Buffy's face. Sighing and running a hand through her hair, she walked away and grabbed the two men again. "She's not going to tell us what we need to know. Kill her."

"Leave us," the talkative one said after she left. He smiled and grabbed out his gun from the back of his pants and pointed at her.

Buffy forced herself to calm and then jumped up, kicking it out of his hands. He cursed and the two stared at each other before he hurried to reach down and retrieve it. Buffy was waiting though and wrapped her legs around him and began fighting him off.

After hearing all of the noise, the second man returned. He grabbed out his own gun and pointed it their way, waiting for the shot. Unfortunantly for him, he thought he had it when he did. Instead he ended up killing his partner.

A flash of anger came across his face and he started walking a few steps closer to her.

Buffy felt herself begining to shake with fear. There was nothing she could do. She closed her eyes but they sprang back open at the sound of a window crashing as Angel came flying in. Her capture didn't even have a chance to turn around before Angel fired.

Standing up and brushing off some of the broken glass, Angel put his fun away and walked over to her. The sight before him hurt him a lot more than he would have liked to admit.

Buffy closed her eyes as his hands wrapped around her wet body. He lifted her up carefully, letting her chained arms come down after unhooking them above. The chain fell around his neck as she let her arms fall back down and she leaned into him as he sat her back down to her feet. Buffy's eyes were so full of pain and hurt and betrayal as she looked up at him, he had to look away. He looked at the shackles around her wrists and went about trying to get them off. "I thought she was my friend," she finally spoke.

Angel didn't waste anytime. "The Legion kidnapped her. They must have been our contact from the start."

Buffy shook her head.

Angel let the shackles fall and then reached up, taking her head in his hands. "They followed him to the cafe. They saw the three of you together. Instead of you, they grabbed her first by mistake. Then when they realized what had happened, they came after you."

"No Angel."

"Yes," he argued, his voice almost in a harsh whisper. His thumbs brushed against her cheek as he thought about how much he couldn't stand to lose her. "We'll notify Section. They will want to brief you and that is the story you will tell." The true tale would get her killed. He couldn't have that.

Buffy stared at him. "Why are you doing this?" she asked softly. She never could understand him. He was the damn golden child. Why he was helping her...

Buffy swallowed as his gaze became more intense. "Gregory's leaving in an hour," he said, ignoring her question. He stared at her for another moment then lifted her back into his arms and carried her out of there.

OoOoO

Angel helped get her cleaned up and gave her a few things for the pain before speeding off to get Gregory again.

"I wish you would come with me," Gregory said making Buffy smile.

"Maybe you can just come back one day."

He smiled. "Perhaps I will. Just for you."

Buffy laughed and shook her head as he boarded the small plane. Buffy went back up to Angel as the plane began to take off. She had a bad feeling though.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked, glancing her way as they walked on.

"I feel her. I know she's here," she said, looking around at everything.

Angel said nothing but started doing the same more closely now. Angel turned around walked backwards, looking at everything behind them. When he turned back around though Buffy stopped. She turned her head to the side, staring at the building.

Something wasn't right there.

Angel walked on but she continued looking it over. Suddenly she saw movement from inside and one of the windows open. She started running.

OoOoO

"Don't even think about it," Buffy said entering the room, her gun pointed at the other blonde.

She received a roll of the eyes in returned and then she looked back outside at the plane.

Buffy shot at the launcher, knocking it out of her arms and her down to the ground.

'Lily' threw a small tantrum then forced herself to calm down. "Come on then. Pull the trigger. Shoot me, Buffy."

"It's obvious the world would be a safer place if I did."

"Then do it."

Buffy's hand was shaking as she lowered her weapon. She tilted her head. "Who are you? What's your name? I mean, really?"

'Lily' sighed then looked out the window. "You want to know who I am?" She went to grab the launcher back up. "This is who I am."

Buffy watched closely as the other woman's finger slid up to the trigger. She began to point it towards her but Buffy was ready for it.

OoOoO

"That Buffy... she's like a puzzle."

Angel turned his head.

"She breaks Section code and yet, she always manages to succeed."

"And what code did she break this time?"

"Angel, I think you have been here long enough to know. Information is what we do. And if you think I don't know every last detail of everything going on here by now... Why didn't you find Lily the first time you were at her apartment?"

Angel swallowed. "I looked everywhere, sir."

"She was there, if you would have looked everywhere then you would have found her. One might start to think you hadn't wanted to find her."

Angel clenched his jaw.

"She's not in training anymore."

"I know that."

"She must be held to the same standards as everyone else now. If you are not going to be able to demand that of her, then we have a problem. You both become a liability to me and what we do here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Skipped Something, I Know, But It Honestly Doesn't Fit. Overall Maybe, But Sorry 'Simone' Was All Out Of Place. Didn't Work In the Show So Won't At All Transfer Over Here.**

"The set up worked perfectly," Angel said softly, walking around her. "He thinks you saved his life," he continued, speaking of their next operation. "Why didn't you accept his invitation? Suppose he doesn't call?"

"He'll call," she replied sharing a look at him, then with a not very happy looking Ethan Rayne.

Angel turned around and looked at him as well, once again feeling like his stomach was going to drop out, or be cut out perhaps, because of this woman.

Just then the phone rang. Buffy smiled and the whole place got cracking.

Angel took a moment to smile himself. She was getting better.

OoOoO

"You're here late," Buffy said stopping by Walter's office on her way to see Angel, Ethan and Lilah to give them an update on the job, her date.

"I'm a driven man, Buffy. I start something I can't stop, even if it takes days." Walter's gaze turned to her. "That's how it'd be with you and me."

Buffy let out a soft snort of laughter.

"Non stop sweat," he continued with a growl.

"You're truly dedicated, Walter," she said with a kiss to his temple before beginning to walk away.

"You're the only one around here who understands me, sugar."

"How did it go?" Lilah asked a few minutes later.

"Fine."

"Does he want to see you again?"

"He wants to know more," she answered, taking a seat. "I think he's having me followed. Who is this guy?"

"He launders money," Angel spoke up. "You're job is to get close to him. Identify his key contacts."

"That's it? He launders money?" Buffy wasn't sure she believed that for a moment. One, why should they care? Two, there was something missing, something they were trying to hide. She could see it in their faces.

"Thank you, Buffy, that's all," Rayne dismissed her.

"Maybe we should tell her," Angel said softly as she gained enough distance.

"No. It's better this way."

Lilah smiled. "She likes him."

Ethan turned and gave a big smile as well. "Oh yes."

Angel just looked his old broody self. If not more than usual.

OoOoO

"Get out," Buffy came in to the room, her voice angry, the camera in her watch just turned on moments before.

"We're having a meeting here."

"So am I. You're not invited."

"You heard the lady," the target said, clearly amused.

Buffy strode over to the desk, placing her hand in the right position. "You're having me followed," she started her speech. A few short moments later, she pulled back and started back for the door.

"Buffy, I'm sorry," he called then stood. "Stay."

She opened the door but turned around. "It's late. I'm going home to bed."

"Alone?"

"That's none of your business," she said, closing the door behind her. A moment later, she re-opened it and stuck her head in, seeing him seated once more. "But yes, alone."

OoOoO

"I don't see anything," Warren complained. Again. He wasn't a fan of the images they got back. He kept complaining, getting a snarky remark from Buffy when she strolled in.

"Lilah in?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's in her office, why?" Warren asked.

"Need a dress," she answered after holding Angel's gaze for a too-long moment. "For Saturday night."

"Didn't you just go shopping?" Mears asked.

"Couldn't find anything."

Warren laughed. "Uh oh. She's hot for the guy."

"Up yours, Mears."

"Anytime baby. My number's in the book."

Ethan started laughing beside him, but once again Angel was anything but amused.

OoOoO

"Trip," Angel muttered, pacing the floor, "Ask about the trip." This was some new form of torture, having to listen in on Buffy's date as she did her best to seduce the man. He knew he shouldn't be having these... feelings, but he was and couldn't seem to find anything to do about it. He was momentarily distracted however when the weekend trip was brought up, but nothing much came out of it. Not that he could decipher at the time from that little anyway. Sighing, he listened the music and the sound of their bodies moving against one another as they dance.

Then she started talking to him about her personal past. Opening up.

'Not good, Buffy. Not good.'

OoOoO

He was waiting for her back at the apartment, sitting in the dark. Brooding.

Buffy picked up the cat she had apparently decided she could have and cuddled with it for a moment, noticing him as she turned.

He spoke first, mentioning how she and their target seemed to be having 'quite a time together.' Doing his best to keep his own personal feelings, feelings which would get him killed, out of his tone. "Why didn't you push him about the trip?" he continued when she said nothing.

"Because he wouldn't have told me."

"You don't know that."

Buffy reached into her fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice. "Angel, what is he doing that's so evil?"

How he wished he could reveal everything to her. He knew she was going to hate him after this, that she was going to be hurt when she found out. He looked away. "I told you, he launders money."

She put the orange juice back and started walking around him. "He also spends a lot of helping children."

Angel looked down. 'Homeless children. Children like you used to be.'

He told her about tomorrow then walked toward her, ready to leave. "And um, get rid of the cat."

Buffy smiled and let out a tired laughed.

"It's a distraction. When you walked in it was the first thing you noticed. If I were an enemy you'd be dead by now."

"Sometimes I think you are the enemy."

Angel let himself show his hurt, for the briefest of moments. Not that he thought she was capable of noticing anyway in her current state. "Get rid of the cat."

OoOoO

"We have to catch him in the act, otherwise..." Lilah said as Ethan finished updating them on a link they'd followed.

Angel continued to brows through the racks of clothes, his mind still on a certain blonde.

"In the act. And alive. Now Buffy is the key. How is she doing?"

"Alright," Angel answered, looking at a suit he was considering.

Lilah looked him over. "I'd suggest the one beside it."

"Does he trust her?"

Angel hung the one suit down the pulled out the other making Lilah smile.

"So far."

Ethan nodded then looked over to Lilah. "Is she sleeping with him?"

Lilah subtly gauged his reaction before looking over to Ethan.

Angel slipped on the jacket to the suit. "I don't think so."

"Whatever it takes." Everyone was silent, eyes burning into Angel. "Do you hear me?" Ethan asked, his voice angry after walking toward the younger man.

Angel thought he was going to throw up at the mere thought, but he knew he couldn't, he couldn't do anything. "I heard you," Angel whispered. It went beyond his own feelings, even beyond the fact she didn't know the truth, but just the thought of her having to use herself, for any reason, in that way...

OoOoO

"We get what we needed?" Buffy asked when Angel finally came in. Last night sure had taken it's toll on her. The party hadn't exactly gone off without a hitch, but everyone made it out alive anyway.

Angel looked her over. "Yes," he said before sitting down at the desk.

She smiled and began to spin in her chair. "So... mission's over."

He began typing at the computer and sighed to himself. "Not quite."

Buffy spun herself to face him. "Why not?"

He ignored her.

"Ah, because we haven't caused enough pain. 'Cause he's still standing."

"You've become quite fond of him."

"What's it to you?"

Angel's mouth had just slight begun to open when Lilah came in, letting them know they'd brought the man helping their target.

"Is he ready to talk?"

"I think so," Lilah answered, smiling.

Angel swallowed and finished what he was doing at his desk then stood, walking past her. When he felt her stand behind him he turned. "Where are you going?"

"I'm coming with you."

Angel took a moment and just looked at her. "It doesn't concern you." And when she answered that by telling him anything to do with this man, their target, had to do with her... he felt a tiny piece of his heart break off. "Well, by all means," he said. Buffy smiled and there went another. "Come," he whispered. He knew this was going to go very badly.

OoOoO

The man, Skyler, sat in the middle of the white circled room. Buffy stood off to the side, Angel paced around the man, asking his questions.

"...He's got a shipment of kids."

"What time?" Angel asked and was not surprised one bit when he heard Buffy's sharp intake and then inturuption.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" She pushed herself off from the wall and took a step toward the man. "What kids?" No one answered. She held her arms out. "What kids?"

Angel continued to walk slowly around the man, making sure to keep his eyes off of Buffy. Everything was about to come out. "What time?" he finally asked again, his voice even softer and calmer than before.

"It hasn't been set yet."

"Are... are you talking about the shelters?" Buffy asked, so very confused right now.

The man known as Skyler looked up at her. "Yeah. Right."

Buffy's head turned up and she stared at Angel. "What. Is. Going. On?"

Angel came to a stop and he forced himself to finally look at her. Their eyes held intensely until the man started babbling again. Angel broke away and began his slow pacing once more.

Buffy took a half step toward the guy. "What's he do to the kids?"

The man looked away.

Buffy came roaring down to his level, her voice angry. "What does he do with the kids?"

"Hey, they're big business. I mean, they work hard, you don't have to pay them, they don't fight back... then there's the perverts."

Buffy let go of his jacket and stood up, walking backwards. She felt sick. And pissed. Royally fucking pissed. And disgusted.

Then Angel spoke, just rubbing the information in more, telling her that this... man she had been... been... whatever with was a slaver. She wanted to throw up all the more so.

"The shelters are a perfect front," he continued, despite the fact she was looking green and about to cry, pacing back and forth in her state. "He works with homes, moves kids all around the world. Makes them disappear."

"Hey," Skyler said, now standing. "I never liked what he did, but face it, most these kids are from the street." He laughed. He fucking laughed.

Buffy didn't hear what he said next, or tried to anyway. She just heard boiling blood rushing through her veins and the urge to attack him.

Which she did.

Angel had to come pry her off.

OoOoO

"Launders money!" Buffy yelled. "You told me he launders money."

Angel wanted to be anywhere else right now. "He does."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" she asked.

Angel took a moment to mental prepare himself for this. "You had to get close to him. Care for him. Make him care for you. You couldn't have done that if you knew what he really was."

"Not enough to lie to them, gotta lie to each other too," she said bitterly.

He took another moment to himself. "You have to go back to him. Convince him to take you along this weekend." He watched as she shut her eyes, doing all she could not to fall apart. He was in the same goddamn boat. "You do what you have to do, Buffy," he said in a hurry before walking away.

OoOoO

"This is a business trip."

Buffy sauntered up to the boat. "Nobody can work twenty four hours a day."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

"I thought we'd make this trip special."

"Then lets make it. Very special."

OoOoO

When the shit hit the fan, Buffy couldn't have been happier. Even as she knew she was trapped and had men pointing guns at her, she got to stop this pretending and say how she really felt.

"Who do you work for?" He smacked her when she said nothing. "I asked you a question. Who do you work for?" There was still nothing coming from her. "Alright. This matter we'll come to later." Next he went into his plans for her, to sell her just as he sold these poor children. Painting a colorful picture for her the more he spoke. When he kissed her, Buffy smashed her heel into his toes. "When I get back you'll pay for that. Then perhaps you can just consider it as part of your training for your new life."

When he left, Buffy felt the two watchmen's checking her out. Just urging her anger more. "Can I have a cigarette?" she asked cooly. "Please can I have a cigarette?" she continued, lifting her dress up to show the top of her garters when one of them had shook his head.

Both men took a moment to admire what the saw, then the short-haired man pulled one out.

"Can I have a light?"

The long-haired one reached out to her. Buffy let the disgusting thing fall from her lips and into her cleavage, drawing his eyes and giving her permission to attack. I was only a few moments to take the two morons down after that. "Where are the kids?" she asked, pointing her stolen gun.

"I don't know."

She cocked it.

"I... I tell you... he'll kill me."

She pointed the gun at his fun parts. "He's not here. I am."

OoOoO

The deal went down, merchandise was shown, money exchanged hands. Section came running in.

"Put your weapons on the ground," a voice came over on a speaker and then shots fired.

The teenagers being held in the back of the semi all moved away, trying to shield themselves in the back.

Angel came in once it settled some, a lot men having lost their lives, gasoline tanks pouring out from around their man who stood and held his hands up in surrender, placing his gun down on a nearby barrel. Angel continued walking toward him, feeling nothing but burning hatred the closer he got. But, as per usual, he kept it hidden very well.

Then, the moron got the idea to grab at the can and flip it onto the side, rolling it over toward the semi holding the kids. It lodged in the backside.

Angel continued his silent, peaceful walk forward.

He held up a lighter, threating to torch the kids.

Angel kept walking. "Put it out," he ordered though it was said in his normal, calm and soothing, very quiet tone.

He continued his threat, and made his demands for a car, an armored car, with a driver of his choosing.

Angel stopped walking. "No."

"No?" came a harsh, unbelieving whisper.

Angel just kept his gaze on him, his face blank.

"That wasn't a request you little fellow, that was an order! I mean, unless you wanna see the children die!"

Angel remained still. And quiet.

"So what's it gonna be?" he bent down on to the ground. "Last chance."

"Don't you wanna know why you're still alive?" Angel asked him.

There was a brief pause. "I'm listening."

And then came Buffy, still in that red dress she'd worn to the boat, but shoeless, kicking the lighter out of his hands. It flew then hit the ground, setting the fire.

Angel's eyes opened in surprise for the quickest of moments before he went running over to the truck and climbing in. He started it up and pushed his foot as hard as he could on the pedal.

Buffy watched him for her own quick moment then turned to run, barely making it before shit behind her exploded, knocking her to the ground.

When he was sure they'd made it to a safe enough distance, Angel hurried back out of the truck. He watched her pulled herself back up then turned to check on those in the back, breathing heavily in relief.

OoOoO

"You shouldn't have interfered."

Buffy's hair was a mess, she smelled like smoke and gasoline, her dress was dirty and ripped, her body cut up, bruised and dirty as well. And her emotional state and running thoughts, whoo, shouldn't have even gotten started. "I didn't," she answered, messing with her bandanna from Walter and trying to clean her knee some. "Just went for the lighter. He was gonna set fire to the truck."

"He was bluffing," Ethan said. "We needed him alive. He was our bridge to the next level."

"What next level?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Well, love that those children are worth thousands of your next levels."

Ethan kicked a chair across the room then spun her around in her own to look at him. He reached out to grab her leg after sinking himself lower to her level, making Buffy gasp and tremble, trying to force herself as far back into the small office chair as she could get. "We decided that," he whispered harshly. "Not you," he continued, his voice gaining it's volume some.

"They were innocent children. Innocent. Children."

He sighed, stood up and spun her back to face the table, though she went a half turn further before knocking into it a bit.

OoOoO

When Buffy didn't answer after he knocked a few times, Angel took out his key and let himself in, seeing her laying out on the floor... messing with some wire looking contraption that was hanging down. "Can I come in?"

She just stared.

He sighed and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. She remained silent as he walked toward her and he shoved his jacket back to put his hands in his pockets. He hated feeling nervous. Especially when it came to her.

"What do you want?" she spoke.

"Came to apologize."

Buffy sarcastically giggled at this. "You know, you're becoming very predicable, Angel."

Angel blinked at her a few times before lowering his gaze.

"You lie, then you say you're sorry." She paused. "You lie, then you say you're sorry. Can you come with anything a little more interesting?" she finished, sitting up.

"I do what I have to do," he told her. "We all do. It's not what I would choose for myself, for... for us."

Buffy giggled again. "Us? Will you answer a question for me?"

"If I can."

"Why shouldn't I..." she hopped up, bringing her gun with her and pointing at him, "just kill you?" she cocked it back. "Hmm?"

He didn't flinch one bit. Didn't look startled, surprised, shocked. He didn't look fearful.

"Why shouldn't I just pull the trigger?"

Angel started taking steps toward her, toward the gun, never taking his eyes from hers. He stepped right in front of the barrel, letting it touch the middle of his throat. "I can't think of a single reason," he whispered. He gave her a moment then reached a hand up to hers, it shook as he turned it to the side, pressing his lips to her skin. He lightly turned it back over, toward him, ran his hands over her knuckles and over the gun, then started walking backwards toward the door. When his hand fell from the cold metal, he turned around and continued for the door with his back to her. He opened and walked out, never looking back.

When she stopped hearing his steps, Buffy lowered the gun and sighed. She bent down and picked up her cat, holding it one hand, she lifted the other, the one which Angel had kissed, and rubbed it against her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Was Going To Skip The 'Mother' Episode And Go On To 'Love' Which I'm Much More Excited To Write And Interpret For This Story But I Always Did Love The The Nikita And Michael Torture Conflict Part Of It At The Very Least So I Couldn't Not Do It And Make It For Buffy And Angel In Here. I Didn't Have Much To Really Add From What Was But Still. Wanted To Put It In Here Anyway. Next Up Will Be The Fun Returning Though With Our Favorite Couple Pretending To Be A Kinky Married Couple. **

"Bring in everyone. This is now Priority One."

Buffy barely heard her, the world was fuzzy. Her world was fuzzy. She just watched as her co-workers, her friends, get blown up by a bomb for crying out loud. Tears were brimming her eyes, making it hard to see. Not moving her head, she let her eyes search out Angel, sharing a subtle glance with him before he continued walking behind her and out of the room. She swallowed, walking slowly toward the hanging screen, now covered in 'snow.' Mere moments ago she'd seen her friends, people she'd grown to care about. She'd even just been joking with them before they'd gone in.

'What the hell?' her brain sadly screamed.

OoOoO

Two days later, there was a meeting with Ethan to discuss the people responsible and what they were planning to do about it.

"We believe now however they're in possession of a nuclear trigger, it's classified device, it's just as valuable as a warhead itself," Ethan clicked the screen off and stood. "These people trust no one but each other. Until now they seemed invincible, but we believe we've found a weakness."

Buffy watched him, listened, noticed he was staring at her. Her nose crinkled just the smallest bit and she looked down for a moment, then when she looked up he was still staring at her. 'Nope. Not an accident.' She knew she was going to be part of this, and from the look in his eyes, the center of the newest operation. 'Great.'

OoOoO

Buffy laughed as she played with her hair and clothing, this was certainly something she had a lot of expertise in, looking, living, acting like a street rat. Oh yes, this was something she knew she could do pretty damn easily.

Going toward the Social Security office, she felt as relaxed being undercover than she ever had before. Part of her actually felt giddy. This was comfortable.

"Name please?" the man across from her asked when she sat down.

"Buffy," she answered.

He looked at her, she looked away. "Buffy..." he trailed off, fishing for a last name.

Buffy turned back. "Just Buffy," she answered, a little defensive.

The man sighed softly. "Look, to qualify for food and shelter you gotta answer me a few questions okay?"

OoOoO

Buffy sat down, a large plate full of spaghetti in front of her, which she wasted no time diving into. Sure, it wasn't exactly the best considering... but it was another comfort reminding her of her old life, of her old self and she began shoveling it in as she waited.

It wasn't much of a wait though, her eyes drifted to the door, just in time to see the man from earlier pointing her out to another strange guy. 'Here we go.' Buffy sat her fork down, mumbled to the dirty homeless man to the side of her, then stood to go grab some coffee. She made a subtle show of looking back at the two men, even throwing a smile their way without actually letting her eyes ever connect with either of their own. After a pause, Buffy grabbed her cup then slowly began making her way out of the room, ready for the new guy to notice and follow.

Buffy ran out, cool air hitting her as she made it. She ran over to the side of the building and looked down before swinging her legs over the side and getting low enough to hop down the rest of the way, falling to the stiff ground with an "Oomph." She began to slowly run, her body hunched as she looked around, soon being grabbed by two men. "What do you want?" she asked, kicking and moving about, just in time to see a car pull up beside the trio. The new guy from inside suddenly appeared, opening the door and the other two men began throwing her in the backseat of the car and taking their seats.

OoOoO

"I can walk by myself!" Buffy grumbled, throwing her body around, trying to shake the guys back off of her as they reached their destination. The home of Ted and Pat Buchanan. The couple responsible for the murders of her friends. The people she was to pretend to be the long lost daughter of. "Let go! Leave me alone!" Buffy commanded at the men still holding her, tighter than before. She let her feet slip against the wood flooring of the house, making a scene in the entrance of the house, in front of the maid who'd come to let them in. "What the hell is this place?" she asked, now standing on the large carpet in the middle of the floor, taking in the large home she now found herself in. "Let me go!"

"I didn't expect you to bring her this morning," Pat Buchanan said after making her way down the stairs. She was dressed in riding gear, looking a bit out of sorts as she looked the young woman before her over.

"Let me go," Buffy spoke at her. "Please."

"Who gave you the name Buffy?"

Buffy glared over at her, now staring at the back of the older woman's head. "Who said that's my name?"

"Do you have family?" Buffy remained silent so the woman turned back, coming to stand in front of her once more. "Are you a prostitute?"

"No," Buffy answer, rolling her eyes a tad. She let out a breath of laughter and let her eyes make a show of looking toward the upstairs. "Are you?" Amusement came out in the question.

"Drug addict?"

"Look, I haven't done anything wrong. What do you want?" Her voice had that defensive edge falling back in slightly.

"I just wanna ask you a few questions. If you promise to cooperate, I'll send them away." They shared a look, Buffy gave her a silent go ahead, Pat gave a silent go ahead to her men as well. Buffy made another small show of flinging her arms about to help them let go of her. "Would you like to come in and sit down?" After Buffy had plopped down on the couch, she began. "What year were you born?" she'd asked, having to smack Buffy across the face before she'd answer. "What year? The date?" She didn't ever seem to break before shooting off another question as soon as Buffy answered. "Who were your parents? Where were you born?"

"I don't know where!" Buffy half shouted, referring to the question of "Where in Halifax was she born."

"I think you do know, Buffy. Say it."

Buffy's breathing came out hard. She and Pat stared at one another for a long pause, then she stood, getting in the woman's space. "Jail. I was born in jail." Pat began to tear up, Buffy gave her a hard look then returned to the couch, keeping her eyes off of the blonde. After a moment, Pat walked over, taking a seat beside her. Buffy scooted over a bit and wiped at her eyes and nose.

"My poor girl."

Buffy turned to her. "What?" She watched her for a moment then looked back in front of her. "Crazy," she commented.

"I may be. But I'm also your mother."

OoOoO

"What did they tell you about me?" Pat asked. The twosome now in the kitchen. Buffy was making a show of her food, which she honestly found to be a lot of fun.

"That you were dead," she answered, piling an enormous amount of cream and jelly to her scone.

"Anything else."

"Not really."

"I didn't give you up. They took you. I was in jail, I was unmarried. It was the law. When I got out... no one would tell me anything. I been looking for you ever since. Adoption agencies, foster homes..."

Buffy chewed loudly. She knew she had cream and jelly making a ring around her lips. "How'd you find me?"

"I hired a detective. Charlie would call every couple of months to check in and tell me there were no leads," she explained, pouring some tea. "And then yesterday he called and here you are."

Buffy took the cup and saucer. "Cool."

"You don't believe me."

Buffy swallowed then shrugged. "What difference does it make?"

"To me it does. And I hope that one day it will to you too."

"Pat?" the two woman heard, Ted entering the room. "Oh," he said, looking Buffy over. "Sorry to interrupt."

Pat walked over to him. "Ted, this is Buffy. Buffy, my husband Ted Buchanan."

"Hello, Buffy."

"Is he my father?"

"No," Pat answered. "Your real father's dead."

"Buffy, what were you doing before you walked into that shelter?"

Buffy gave an interested look toward her food. "Stuff. Hanging out."

"All of a sudden you just needed some help?"

Buffy looked back at him. "I got cold."

"She got cold," Pat repeated to her husband.

"We should go. Now."

Pat looked back to Buffy. "Just wait right there. I'll be right back." She walked out of the room, Ted following.

OoOoO

Buffy crept along, following them, listening until she decided to take her cue, running out of the house, making sure they heard the door closing so they'd know.

Buffy went running out into the snow covered yard, soon meeting met by a man with a dog, which she backed away from and began running in another direction, soon seeing another man coming for her. Turning around, she saw Pat coming out of the house. Running to 'hide' behind a car, Buffy made quick work of taking the device from her ring and sticking it onto the vehicle.

"Don't hurt her!" she heard Pat yelling, also hearing the dog barking and footsteps coming.

Buffy slid against the car as they surrounded her, throwing her hands up and putting on a weary face for show.

OoOoO

Buffy returned to the house, following Pat in silence before the older woman began to speak of the guest rooms, now walking the upstairs floor. Eventually she agreed to stay. After trying to fish for answers of what her husband did for a living, Pat decided to change coarse, asking if she'd like to go take a walk through the gardens. Knowing there was supposed to be a packaged dropped off for her by now, Buffy agreed. When they got outside however, she noticed her present hadn't exactly hit the correct target and now was laying there rather exposed. She let herself freak out silently for a moment before putting her game face back on. She smiled, asked about the guest home, and quickly lead the older woman away from the area.

OoOoO

Angel remained calm as Ethan raged, very unhappy with his, Lilah's, the whole team's progress with this case so far.

"What do you hear from Buffy?" Ethan asked.

"No reports for the last six hours... which is probably a good thing." He, however didn't like it. He was worried about his material.

"If she can form some kind of bond with Pat Buchanan we'll have the leverage we need," Lilah spoke.

"If! If!"

Lilah let out a sigh then turned to walk away, done with her boss' mood. She had torturing to oversee anyhow.

Angel waited a pause before trying to walk away as well.

"Angel," Ethan called before he could exit, "I have no intention on failing this one. Buffy may have to sacrifice."

Angel struggled, and thankfully won, the inner battle going on, keeping his ever cool and collected appearance in check. "Meaning what?"

"If Pat Buchanan believes she's Buffy's mother," he paused, "she may not be able to tolerate the pain we inflict upon her daughter."

Angel clenched his jaw, staring at Ethan for the correct amount of time, letting his eyes wander some for the correct amount of time, then he turned and walked away, his face only showing his pure panic once Ethan could no longer see.

OoOoO

It was dark by the time Buffy found her way back outside, watching carefully for the men roaming and protecting the area. She made quick work of running out to where her package from Section still rested, opening it up and grabbing the bag inside before making her way back into the house. With all her cool new gadgets she'd got from the drop, Buffy headed for Ted's office to snoop around for some information.

When he surprised her with his return, coming back to his office, Buffy quickly hid under a covered table in the hallway. She was happy with the location, able to watch him through a slit in the covering, her camera coming out, snapping pictures of him and what he'd returned with, what he was doing.

When he finished putting everything away into this safe, Buffy watched him carefully. It was like he felt something was off. It was just a look he had. She felt her panic rising.

Buffy watched as Ted went back to enter his security code on the entrance to his office, noticing then something was off. She hadn't covered all her tracks well enough. There was something off on the device... and he picked up a broken off bit of her equipment she hadn't noticed from the side table beside where he stood.

'Fuck!'

Buffy held her breath as he exited, and the two of them both went on their own ways, returning to the main house.

Buffy shook as she heard the light knocking on her door, forced herself to calm down when it opened, Ted entering the room she'd been given for her stay.

"Buffy?" he called out. She remained silent. Ted walked through the room, over to the bed, carefully pulling the covers down from up over her head.

She knew he wasn't happy, it was rolling off of him in waves, but she did everything she could to remain still, remain 'sleeping.'

OoOoO

Angel entered Lilah's lair, spotting her up the stairs and on the phone. He walked to the middle of the room just as she finished. "We're making progress," he announced.

"I'm listening."

Angel's hands came together, moving about, his nervousness not entirely hidden as he gave her the time the trigger was due to arrive. Which she wasn't impressed with at all. He understood it though. They were working backwards as he told her. "There's enough time left."

"To do what?" Lilah asked, standing up now, walking along the area above. "We can't trace it from the buyers. They don't know where it is. And Buchanan won't give them a rendezvous point til the very last possible moment." Lilah was now on the downstairs floor, walking toward him.

"We'll tap into something."

"Trying to convince me or yourself?" Lilah asked, now standing in front of Angel. "Buchanan and his wife are the only ones who know the location of the trigger. He's not going to crack. She might."

Angel's calm turned more troubling, he broke eye contact with Lilah and began stepping away from her. Needing to get away.

"We're going to have to use Buffy," Lilah called after him, just as he'd reached the doors. "There's no way to avoid it."

Angel stilled, his heart ready to beat out of his chest, his legs ready to give out from under him. He knew...

"Prepare yourself, Angel."

His hands clenched at his sides and he hurried away from her.

They both knew this wasn't going to be pretty and their golden boy wasn't going to be handling it very well, no matter how much he tried to hide and deny it.

OoOoO

After drugging Pat, Buffy placed her in the bed, covering her and wiping the hair from her face. She knew it was wrong to feel anything for this woman but she wasn't hard as the rest of those she now associated herself with. It couldn't be helped. "I'm sorry, Pat," Buffy whispered before heading off to find a computer.

She was so distracted that she never heard him enter.

"What are you doing?"

Buffy's eyes went wide but she forced herself to calm down before turning to him. "Pat said I could use the computer," she answered calmly. "Hope that's not a problem."

"What's that?" he asked, watching her remove a strange device he'd never seen before from the top of the small computer.

"This? It's a digital camera," she answered. She smiled, turning to him, taking a photo of him standing there.

"You're um... you're not Pat's daughter."

Buffy's lips pouted out a bit, she began closing her bag. "No. I'm not."

"What did you do to her?"

"Pat?" Buffy turned in her seat, folding her hands over the back of the chair she was using. "I put her to sleep for a couple of hours. She'll be fine."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Wendell's."

He laughed, going over to his liquor set up in the corner. "I'm afraid I don't know him."

Buffy smiled. "Oh, yes you do. You killed him a couple days ago along with a couple friends of mine." She said, referring to one of her friends who'd died in the explosion. They'd become rather close on their few missions together.

"I see."

She was no longer smiling. "Where's the trigger?"

"And you know I'll never tell you that."

Now she was again. "If you love Pat you will," she told him, standing up slowly.

"I don't love anyone that much."

Buffy watched as he reached for his gun. "That's too bad." Her hand came up, shooting him in the chest before he even had a chance. "That's for Wendell."

OoOoO

"Pat?" Buffy said softly, now changed and sitting on the side of the bed. The older woman's eyes slowly opened. "Hi," she greeted happily.

Pat sighed, pushing the covers down some before letting her hands come up to cup over her eyes. "Oh! I don't know what happened, I just got groggy... Wh.. How long was I out?"

Buffy shrugged. "Couple of hours."

"Did you see Ted?"

Buffy nodded. "He left awhile ago."

That got Pat moving a little more quickly, now sitting up in the bed.

"I something wrong?" Buffy asked, watching Pat frantically reach for her phone and begin dialing.

"We... we have a very important meeting. This isn't like him. Did he say where he was going?"

"No," Buffy answered. "He did seem like he was in a hurry."

The doorbell rang then and Pat let the phone down from her ear and stood up.

OoOoO

"Mrs. Buchanan," Angel greeted when the door opened. Buffy came up a few seconds later behind her.

"Yes?"

Angel held up a fake police badge. "I'm uh.. Detective Lewis," he told them. "There's been an accident."

"What are you talking about?" Pat asked him after a pause.

Angel reached up, dragging his sunglasses off of his face. Not that he wanted to. He needed them. He didn't want to look at her. He let out a sigh, "Your husband was driving on Highway 116 and apparently lost control of his vehicle. He's dead."

"No!" Pat cried, turning to reach for Buffy.

Angel met her eyes and then quickly looked away. His regular coolness was not there at the current moment and time. "I'm sorry ma'am, we're gonna need you to come down to identify the body."

Angel had never been more thankful for his blonde for when she left, excusing herself and the older woman for a moment. He let them go without a word, he'd choked on whatever he was going to say, and just let them disappear into the house while he tried to get ahold of himself.

When the returned, he turned at the sound of the door opening, his body trying to relax, his eyes now hidden once more by his shades. He swallowed harshly as Buffy came out into the cold air.

She had no idea.

Angel followed the two women as they walked to car, listening as they shared one last bonding tear-filled moment before Pat got in. He let out a large breath after Buffy climbed in, her door being shut for her by another members of their team. He slowly made his way to the car, climbing into the passenger seat, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to do.

OoOoO

The car swerved some before going off to the side and coming to a halt.

"Why are we stopping?" Buffy asked after removing her own sunglasses.

Angel's were back off as well when he turned around. "Out of the car," he ordered.

"What are you doing?" Pat asked.

A second later the car door opened on Pat's side and a man came in to grab her. "No!" she screamed, now being lead away by a group of men.

Buffy followed much the same.

Angel followed behind her, fighting off his shakes, his feelings, his thoughts. Everything.

"Leave her alone!" Pat called out. "Tell me what you want!"

The large group headed for a clearing in the woods.

Buffy continued to struggle against the men but now it was more her just trying to look behind her. Angel had fallen back quite a bit than he'd been at before, but he was still following. Never looking at her, never meeting her questioning eyes.

"Stop!" Pat cried out as two men began tying Buffy up to a tree before her. "Why are you doing this?"

Angel stared off into the distance, his back to all of them. He had to do this. He knew he had to do this. He just really didn't want to. And didn't know if he honestly could.

Finally, he turned around. He gave Buffy a long glance, his teeth biting his cheek as hard as he could, but he gave nothing away. Not even as much as her pretty green eyes pleaded with him. His head continued turning, falling on the older of the two women. He put it off as long as he could, but he knew... Clenching his fist, he nodded to one of his men.

Seconds later, a large fist connected with Buffy's face as hard as it could.

Then again.

And again.

Angel thought he was going to throw up.

"What do you want?" Pat asked him, tears he wished he had the luxury to shed falling down her face.

"The trigger."

Pat gave a choking sad laughter type of noise. "You killed Ted because he wouldn't tell you." To the side, Buffy coughed. Everyone, including Pat, did their damnest to ignore her. "You think I will?"

Angel gave her a long, cold stare. His insides were raging. 'Why the fuck can't you just end this?' the voice in his head screamed at her. But she wasn't going to. Not yet. He realized it, gave her as much time to decide as he could. "Continue," he told his men. He didn't dare look at the young blonde.

Buffy made an unhappy noise as she got hit in the gut, her body falling forward best it could given her hands tied behind her back to the tree.

When she sucked in a breath, Angel looked, not wanting to but he couldn't seem to help himself. He visibly flinched, thankfully Pat hadn't noticed. Buffy was now down on her knees, groaning, bleeding.

"Where is it?" he asked, back to looking at Pat.

She gave another odd noise. Didn't say anything.

Again, Angel waited, his patience running thin. He wanted nothing more to run at her, strangle her, snap her neck for making him do this. He wasn't about to let it continue. He wasn't hurting her any fucking more.

Angel gave the woman another long stare, then briefly looked at Buffy, then his man doing all the dirty work. "Kill the girl." He looked away, the gun being pulled out, pointed at her heart. He clenched his jaw, took his time, then began walking away. The two goons who'd been standing beside Pat picked up her up by her arms.

"No!" she screamed after having taken just a few steps. "No! No!" she cried.

Angel turned around.

"I'll tell you."

Angel waited.

Pat looked over to where Buffy was. "She's all I got."

Angel's head turned, his eyes went to Buffy. 'She's all I got,' he growled in his head... followed by more angry curses at the idiot woman who'd brought this on in the first place.

Buffy visibly began crying. She made it seem like she was begging her mother... but he knew better. He knew she was actually looking at him... crying at him... pleading with him... asking him why...

OoOoO

Angel stood outside the doors for at least twenty minutes before he made himself go in. He swallowed at the sight of her, laid out in the hospital bed set up they had her in. She looked like hell ran over.

Lilah was there with her, standing there, watching her.

"How is she?"

Lilah looked over at him. "She'll be fine." She paused, watching him. "Do we have closure?"

Angel continued looking at the tiny beaten up blonde. "The trigger was wear she said it was," he answered, his eyes slowly drifting over to the brunette. "And we picked up the buyers."

Just then Buffy began to wake up.

Angel felt his throat constricting.

Lilah smiled. "Hello," she greeted softly.

"What happened?" Buffy breathed out.

"You did your job," she answered. "Thank you," she added, her voice barely above a whisper.

Buffy closed her eyes.

Lilah watched her another second before making her exit, leaving Angel alone with her.

Angel slowly began taking a few steps around the bed, coming closer to her, carefully inspecting the bruises and cuts covering her. Her eyes opened in slits and she looked at him. "I'm sorry it had to come to that."

Buffy made a noise and slightly shook her head. "Don't be." He was stunned in silence. He didn't show it, not at all, but she knew he was. "I'm getting use to how things are," she clarified sadly. The two just stared at each other, Angel's eyes haunting her. "Is Pat still alive?"

"For now."

"Does she know... I'm not her daughter?"

"We haven't told her," he answered. A slight tremor in his voice escaped him.

"My real mother would have let them keep beating me," she told him, breaking his heart into a million pieces all over again. "She woulda let me die."

Buffy looked away and he swallowed. A moment later, he took one more step closer to her, his hand reaching to brush her hair, her face.

Buffy closed her eyes, leaning into his feather light touch. She knew this was not normal Angel. Her head tilted toward him again and she knew then how much this whole ordeal truly was troubling him. Those rich chocolate orbs were not holding up well in that look he was giving her.

"Get some rest," he whispered.

'Angel," she called out before he could exit the already opened doors.

He turned around, his eyes still holding stormy weather inside.

"However long she's got... let her believe."

He didn't say anything, didn't give her any indication he'd do as she asked... but she knew he would. Honestly, she didn't think she'd have even needed to ask.


	9. Chapter 9

**If You've Ever Seen The Saw Movies Then Picture Perry Bauer As Jigsaw, Tobin Bell Played Both Characters.**

"Been thinkin' about me?"

Buffy smiled, laughing to herself. Walter's antics never got old for her. She reached behind her for gun. "Sure Walter. You're all I ever think about."

"You know they don't condone sexual relations between operatives," he told her, leering, "but I think in our case they'd make an exception."

Buffy looked up at him. "Really?" she asked, her voice amused, innocent.

The old man turned his computer around to show her. "I already done the paperwork."

Buffy laughed before leaning forward to check out his handy work. "Uh, Walter... um... there's no 'w' in Menage a trois." She did wonder who this third person was going to be. She didn't care let her mind go there though. Angel's face popped into her head, as it always did whenever something of a sexual nature was brought up... or really anything, and she didn't need it.

He made a face. "I thought I ran a spell check."

Buffy continued to laugh at him, pulling her sunglasses off and shaking her head. A moment later she found them joined by Angel. She felt wetness pulling at her core. 'Damn him.'

"How'd it go?"

Walter gave him a glare. "Angel, you mind? We're having a moment here."

Angel looked at him then gave him an awkward smile.

"It went fine, Angel," she answered after a little more flirting with the old man.

"And um, how's everything else?" he asked, trying to keep his calm as they walked. Walter and her flirting was harmless, he knew that, but it still bothered him more with every time he'd had to witness or hear of it. It was also a problem that the blonde was looking quite tempting today. More than usual. She was also doing that gum thing... oh what he wouldn't give to be that chewy sugar candy.

Buffy looked at him. "I didn't know there was anything else."

"Have you made friends?"

"See I thought I wasn't supposed to get close to anyone."

He sighed softly. "How's the apartment?"

"Angel, you don't have to pretend to be interested. Everything's fine."

In his head, Angel grumbled. "I know the transition is... difficult," he told her, trying to sound... friendly...ish. "It was for me too."

She didn't look one bit convinced of that. "Really? Somehow I don't see anything being difficult for you." She smiled and he stared at her. He knew one thing that certainly was. Buffy slipped her sunglasses back on. "Guess I'll see you later."

He let her turn, almost feeling the need to smile at her. "You'll see me in ten minutes." Buffy's head turned back to him. "Lilah wants to see us."

And he knew what about.

OoOoO

"Our guests have a meeting with Bauer this afternoon," Lilah spoke, referring to Perry Bauer, the man who was currently in possession of the experimental nerve gas they were after. A nerve gas that the government shouldn't have had in the first place. Also referring to the couple who'd Buffy had been sent to capture, the couple meant to get this very nerve gas from Bauer. "You're Peter," Lilah told Angel, handing him some ID material, admiring him in his new leather jacket being used to play this part. She went over to Buffy. "Buffy, you're Sage," she handed the blonde her own ID's as well. She continued back to her desk, telling the two how they were supposed to have met, who introduced them, giving them some of their backstory. "You've been married for less than two years, and judging from the fresh scratch marks on their backs, it's safe to say the relationship was a passionate one."

Buffy laughed, she turned and looked at Angel. "Won't Bauer know we're not these people?"

"Bauer's never met Peter and Sage," she answered, carefully watching as Angel put some distance between he and the blonde. Lilah and Angel both did their best to warn Buffy of what could and most likely would come to be. Best they could answer anyway.

Buffy's mind wasn't so much listening after hearing the words "get off" in a sexual meaning coming from Angel's sexy lips. She was doing her best to ignore it though.

"He will hit on you Buffy."

Buffy slid her new, darker, larger sunglasses on. "I'm cool."

"He could hit on you too Angel."

That caught Buffy's attention a little better. She smiled brightly and turned to look at him. She hoped this Bauer guy would. She wanted to see that.

"Here," Lilah stated, leaning forward and holding out their wedding rings, "put these on."

"Doesn't fit," Buffy said a moment later.

Angel reached for her. "Here, this one's yours," he told her softly, reaching for her hand, gently slipping the band onto her finger.

"Do I have to love, honor and obey?" she asked him sarcastically sweet.

"Just... obey," he answered.

"That's okay. It's only until..." she looked down admiring her new ring finger, "death do us part."

He just stared at her while she smiled wickedly at him.

"Let's see you kiss."

That dropped the smile off her face real fast.

"We'll be fine," Angel told Lilah.

"I know you will."

He knew there wasn't a choice. A moment later, he reached for the young girl haunting his every thought but before he could lean down to her, Buffy's head popped doward him, giving him a loud, quick kiss. He was stunned, amused by her amusement, but also greatly disappointed.

"You've got to become Peter and Sage."

Angel went back to putting distance between him and Buffy. "We will." And damn it all to hell if he wasn't looking forward to it. Nervous yes, but excitement ran free and true.

OoOoO

"You're late!" Perry Bauer spoke before turning around. "Why is that?"

"Are you Bauer?" Angel asked.

"You didn't answer my question," Bauer stated, now in Angel's face.

Buffy slowly came closer to Angel's side. "What is it with these guys Peter? They all got small ones? Or do they just act that way?"

"Is this your wife?"

Angel nodded, a small smirk on his face. "Yeah."

"Got quite a mouth."

Buffy smiled. She did alright.

"Sorry we're late. Couldn't be avoided."

"This job requires precision, and execution," Bauer spoke, walking around Angel, then Buffy. His interest in her didn't go unnoticed. "Convince me you can do it."

Angel crossed his leather bound arms over his chest, telling the older man to check in with their mutual contact for reference.

There was a bit of a stare off between the three of them for several long pauses.

"This doesn't feel right," Bauer told them before dismissing them.

OoOoO

"Whatever," Buffy breathed as they were escorted out of the home.

Angel carefully lead her away several feet then put his arm around Buffy's shoulder, pulling her closer. "He has no intention of letting us walk outta here alive," he told her.

Buffy got the message. Part of her was even a little excited about it. She smiled, preparing herself for one hell of a fight.

Minutes later, it began. Buffy's leg came up, connecting with the driver of the small buggys face. Angel's hand reached around, grabbing him around the throat while Buffy unloaded his gun. Angel bashed the driver's head against the wheel then took off after Buffy.

Chaos was going on all around, Buffy was basking in it. She felt quite wonderful when they snuck around all of the many guards and security, coming up behind the old man and putting the cold steel up against the back of his head. "Audition's over." She held out the walkie to him, smiling as he called off the dogs.

Angel was still down in the woods, showing himself a moment later, marching behind one of Bauer's men with his gun trained on him.

"Welcome to the team."

OoOoO

"What are we doing?" Angel asked after they arrived at their new destination, being handed files and paperwork to commit to memory.

"We're gonna release nerve gas into an office bulding," one of Bauer's lackeys answered.

"Why?" Buffy spoke up.

"You know when you've got hostages, no one really pays attention until you toss a body out the front door? That's why." Next he explained the time they were planning to leave and the situation with the gas masks. "Any more questions?" Neither spoke up. "Rock and roll." With that, he opened the door for where the couple was to stay and then took his leave.

OoOoO

When it was dark enough, Buffy changed, getting dressed in her night gear then snuck off into the wood, heading for the van holding Walter. And his many gadgets. Buffy didn't waste any time with greetings, going straight into all the information she had in a rushed sentence.

Walter nodded, "Got it."

Buffy stared off, for just a moment. "So, what's the plan?"

"We evacuate the building and let him have his fun," Walter answered, putting the finishing touches on his present for the blonde. He kissed her glove covered hand. "Good luck, sugar."

Buffy let out a breath and prepared herself to go back in.

OoOoO

It was early morning, the large group in the truck, heading toward the building they were planning to take out. Buffy and Angel kept sharing subtle looks, worried. Their orders were to stay outside with the truck, alert them if anything seemed off.

All seemed fine until a woman with a small boy began walking toward the doors of the building. The small boy smiled and waved at her.

"Angel," she breathed, her eyes trained on the woman, her hand going up to push the glass door.

Angel's hand reached out, pulling her back.

"Where are our people?" she asked, angry.

"Stay put," he whispered, his tone threatening.

A moment later a man's voice rang out, grabbing the attention of woman at the last second. She walked away from the door and to the man.

Angel stared at Buffy, watching her. She grew annoyed and shrugged out of his grasp.

She had a bad feeling about this.

It wasn't long before Bauer's two main men came running out of there like bats out of hell. She was already on edge. And Bauer... well, he still wasn't showing.

"Where's Bauer?" Angel asked them.

Buffy's eyes climbed the building, squinting as she looked up a little higher, seeing something moving in the window. "Angel," she whispered, then her voice got a tiny bit louder. "There are people in there." Buffy turned quickly, snatching the gas mask from the closest guy. "Give me that!"

When Angel realized what she was doing his eyes went wide. "Sage!" he yelled after her, already seeing her halfway through the street, slipping the mask over herself.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

Angel growled silently, taking a gas mask for himself and going after her.

Now inside, Buffy ran to the bank of elevators, unable to get them to move. She screamed inside the mask, kicking at the steel. She grabbed the fire alarm. A moment later, the elevator door opened, people pouring out, the first woman who's exited crashing into her and knocking her down. Buffy hurried to pick herself up, watching more people flood out.

Angel walked in, casual as ever. He spotted her on the ground, bodies laid out around her. She was howling. He reached down and roughly grabbed her, pulling her up to him then pushed her hard into the stone wall. "There's nothing you can do!" he yelled, his voice muffled through the gas mask. "Focus!" he screamed. That coming out a little easier, clearer due to his volume and rage.

The two stared each other down, anger rising.

Bauer came crawling out of the elevator. He'd been held up by the man who'd interrupted them when they were setting the gas up. They'd thought he was dead, but apparently not. When he was leaving, the man grabbed him and the two came to blows.

Angel squeezed Buffy a little harder, his head darting to Bauer, then he let her go, going to check on him. Angel threw him over his shoulder and carried him out.

Buffy took a moment to herself, then followed. Cursing Angel the entire time.

Inside the van, they closed the back and took off. Both Angel and Buffy removed their masks, Buffy felt down to the ground at the very back. Angel made sure the men were taking care of their boss then looked over at her.

She was pissed.

OoOoO

"Section let those people get slaughtered," Buffy spoke. Now, at least on the outside a little more composed. They were back at the home base, trying to discuss this outside. "I told Walter exactly when and where it was gonna go down. Who are these butchers we're working for, Angel?" She turned, demanding an answer from him.

His arms cross over his chest and he dug his back a little harder into the itching, hard bark of the tree behind him. "Don't do this Buffy," he told her. "You don't have all the information."

She stood, getting her anger back bit by bit once more. "I don't care. You don't stand by and watch innocent people die! You find a solution."

"What solution?" he asked.

"You grab Bauer and you lock him up! You don't let him walk into that building!"

Angel sucked in a breath. "Most likely, Bauer had a fail safe. Instead of a dozen dead, there'd be thousands."

"You don't know that."

He nodded. "That's right. And neither do you," he added, his voice barely above a whisper. Buffy looked away. "Just do the job." Angel swallowed, his own guilt eating at him, but he did his best to keep it hidden. After a moment he walked away from her, leaving her to calm down on her own.

OoOoO

The two of them were summoned hours later, brought in to see Bauer for the first time since the whole... incident. The first time Angel had seen her since their talk outside.

"How you feeling?" Angel asked. He knew something wasn't right. Something was off. He knew what it was, too.

"Why'd you come into the building?" He looked at Angel, at 'Peter,' his eyes, his body, not showing anything out of the space. Next, at Buffy, at 'Sage,' she was completely different but nothing he hadn't come to know either. "Your orders was to stay posted."

"If we'd obeyed orders, you'd be dead now," Buffy answered. She began walking back toward Angel as Bauer posed the question, did he reward them... or did he punish them? Buffy propped an elbow up on Angel's shoulder. "How about feeding us?" she asked. "I'm starved."

Bauer gave a slow, odd smile. "Come on in."

OoOoO

"So, where did you two meet?" Bauer asked, now in the kitchen, tasting about at what his chef's were cooking up.

Angel smiled. "Well, that was in..."

"Rio!" Buffy blurted. This was her way of disobeying Angel. Section. She knew it was... deadly, but right now, after everything she'd gone through today, she wasn't really thinking about that. So she began to lie, making up a story, not the one they were meant to tell. Not the story from the real Peter and Sage. Not the story Bauer would have known.

Buffy knew Angel was pissed. And for once, that scary silence he had about him, this eerie quality he had that made him more frightening in his calm than anything this world could ever offer, it just didn't bother her.

She smiled at him, saying to Bauer how Peter had been her 'first.' "My only," she added, leaning up to him. She bit into his jaw. "True love."

Buffy sat back down, spinning happily on the stood. Angel continued to stare. Bauer looked at them both in the strange, tension filled silence. Then he waved a finger around, bringing up the fact that this was not what he had been told.

Buffy laughed, watching Angel's uneasy eyes dance. "Fieger's a liar and a pig. He wishes he was with me."

"Yes, yes that's my friend Fieger." He laughed. "Yes. Come. I have something to show you. I know you'll like it."

Angel snarled, barely visible, at her when the man draped in red left them.

She was loving this.

OoOoO

After dinner... after many, many alcoholic drinks, Buffy found Bauer hitting on her more and more. When he tried to get fresh with her, she ducked out of his arms, gently pushing, then kicking, him away.

Angel slowly followed them. Still beyond annoyed. He let his hand drift up to Buffy, his eyes watching Bauer stumble around with his own blonde, going over to put on some music. They two of them were soon dancing, sloppily, and Bauer was waving them on to come join.

Without looking at her, asking her, Angel reached down and pulled on her hand gently, Bauer grabbed the other and helped her up as well. He let go when Angel turned, a moment later wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to him.

Buffy felt herself being lost in those eyes once again. Her anger was fading as she looked at him. His eyes were no longer... no longer 'Angel eyes' nor were they angry. They were... almost sad.

"You two look so beautiful together," the blonde commented after she and Bauer found themselves unable to keep their eyes off of the other couple.

Neither of them took their eyes off of one another either. "Sage is beautiful."

"You must be in love."

Angel nodded his head just the smallest bit. "We are."

Buffy swallowed.

The bottle came flying out of Bauer's hand, smashing loudly on the ground, finally getting the young couple to stop staring dreamily at one another. The man laughed, pulling his blonde closer. "Can you get me some more champagne?" She laughed and agreed, letting him stagger over, taking in the couple by his lonesome. They were already back in that daze. He gave them another moment before standing, coming over and putting his arm around Angel's shoulder. "You're a lucky man, Peter." His other arm came up to Buffy's shoulder. "Lucky man."

"Are we done with this job?" Angel asked, tearing his gaze away from Buffy.

"Yep," Bauer answered, swaying with the couple.

"I guess your clients got what they wanted?"

"Nah, it was a total waste of time. I knew it would be. They're foreigners you know? They don't understand you don't get in John Wayne's face and tell him what to do. Fanatics, you know. They wipe out a few thousand people... they still won't get what they want."

"What people?" Buffy asked.

"Watch the mornin' news. Outta my hands now. Let's not talk about money tonight alright?" he pushed just a little harder down on their shoulders, stilling them. Well, that, and Buffy's... well Buffy being Buffy. "Tell me, what do you think of Stephanie?" he asked them of his blonde bimbo. "Huh Petey?"

"She's alright," he answered, getting them back to moving when he saw Buffy's wheels a'turning.

"Come here," Bauer said, his voice excited, grabbing Angel and pulling him off a bit. "I wanna tell you a little secret."

Angel didn't like leaving Buffy, not right fucking now, but he went, letting the man pull him over to the far corner.

"Ever since the first time I met you, I've been wanting you to watch me," he smirked, looking behind them at Buffy, "have sex with your wife. What do you say?"

Buffy heard him, barely, oh but she heard him. Her jaw clenched, her hands began toying with her ring.

Angel's own jaw clenched. He got in Bauer's face then turned, looking with him over at her. He watched Buffy, her shoulder's hunching as she sucked in a deep breath, watched the tiny signs of her completely nervousness twitching. He looked back at the older man. "Just give us the money and we're outta here."

Bauer stated how he didn't want to burst anyone's bubble... but that wasn't an option.

"What do you want from us?" Buffy spoke up, her head turning towards the men.

"Well, listen, obviously you two have some perverse idea about love and single partners... I respect that," he told them softly, "So... if you don't wanna do it with me," he pointed his hand at himself, then a finger at her, "how about you do it for me?"

Buffy looked away, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. 'Ha. Sex. Sex for you. Sex for you with Angel. Sex... with Angel.' She felt fluttering of panic.

OoOoO

They had a gun trained on them the entire walk to the new room, a bedroom set up. Buffy swallowed with fear. Not of the crazy man with the large weapon but of the bed, the... what she knew was coming. She scratched at her arms, walking deep into the room, away from Angel.

She barely registered the fact Bauer had left them alone once Angel followed her, closing and locking the door behind him when he left, heading off to another room to watch on a big screen. "Okay kids," he spoke to them. "Don't disappoint me." Next he turned on some music for them to flood in.

Angel's eyes went up to the video camera in the high corner. Then down to the ground. Then to Buffy. He was already hard as a rock, knowing he was going to taste her, touch her. He knew their fun wouldn't carry all the way though but there was going to be a show. And not just for the man watching from behind the camera.

Buffy looked behind her then quickly looked away. This was embarrassing. She didn't care. Her mouth went up to her face, covering her mouth. When she took another look, her hand fell away. Angel was coming toward her.

And there was one impressive tent in his pants.

He stopped, she turned, she took a deep breath. Then she hurried over to him, throwing herself at him, giving him a bruising kiss.

Angel growled, low enough so that only she could hear, his hands hurrying to get his jacket off. Buffy helping. It fell to the ground and he hungrily ate at her mouth before stepping away, breathing hard, meeting her eyes. They were hungry. And so were his. "Take your clothes off."

Buffy shook. She was hungry, needing, confused. She was scared. Nervous. Her arms quickly reached for the hem of her shirt but his hand came out to stop her. Confusing her more.

"No," he told her gently. He dropped his hand, took a step back. "Slowly," he whispered. He continued walking backwards, giving one more glance up at the camera before taking her in. "Perform for me," he told her, again more for himself than anyone else. This was something he knew he wanted more than Bauer could have ever dreamed. More than anyone could have ever. Even himself once the moment was here. Sure, it wasn't exactly how he pictured it but who gave a shit about that right now.

It didn't hurt that it was going to help shield him from the other task he needed to perform either.

Buffy bit her lip, watching Angel slowly take a seat, his eyes burning holes in her. She blushed, brushing at the back of her wig, the bottom of the cap she was wearing. She'd had dreams of her own about this. It was hard not to. Hell, anyone who ever caught a glimpse of the man-god over there had to have.

Looking at him, she let go. If he was going to look at her, her for crying out loud, like that... she was going to give him one hell of a show.

Buffy tilted the black cap forward and began swaying her hips to the music. One hand toyed down her face, her pinky being sucked into her mouth for a moment before she turned to the side, closing her eyes. She heard Angel gulp and it just egged her on. Taking the hat off, she tossed it to him, watching as he slid it down his chest and to his lap. He flipped it, carefully drawing out what she'd been hiding in there as she began taking her top off. He had a hard time concentrating.

Buffy teased, pulling her tank down to show offer her bra, pulling back up, twisting and teasing before sliding it off, down her body. As he pulled out the circular device she'd gotten from Walter in the van that first night, Buffy began playing with the straps to her black bra. Dancing as she turned, moving her hips side to side, glancing over her shoulder as he worked. His hands slightly shaking and she knew exactly the cause.

Buffy cupped her breasts and moaned slightly as she pinched her nipples, her mind completely on the man known to her as Angel. Her palms ran down her flat stomach, to the top of her leather pants. She flipped the buttons, pulled the zipper down, and slid them to her hip, showing off her very dominatrix looking panties. She could tell the brown eyes man behind her enjoyed it. Laughing in her head, Buffy licked her lips and looked straight into the camera and gave a wink.

Buffy turned around, just in time to see Angel putting the finishing touches. He activated the device after making a hole in the vents. Her hands returned to her breasts and he watched her, longing clear in his eyes. She never felt more empowered by anything. He looked away and slid the small ball inside it's new home.

'Finally,' he breathed. He looked quickly towards where the camera was, knowing Buffy's body had kept him hidden as she moved. For him. Quickly Angel stood, he knew there wasn't much time left but he was going to make the most of it, that was for sure. He came up to her, his hands burning against her flesh. He kissed her roughly and she responded with the same amount of force, if not more somehow. Angel's hands went under her arms and he lifted her, Buffy's legs wrapping around him on instinct, and his tongue darted out as he looked at her cleavage, now eye level with the golden mounds. He lifted her up just a tiny bit more, his mouth kissing her tight tummy before letting them fall towards the mattress.

Buffy let out a small gasp as her head bounced against the large pillows and he shared a quick look with her before attacking her mouth once more. She moaned as she felt his arousal against her thigh, his fingers slipping into her pants, seeking out her dampen center.

"Get ready," he told her, his voice husky. His body was shaking with need of something he knew he wasn't going to be getting. Angel kissed her again, his hand retracting from her panties and sliding up to cup her face.

And then the explosion came. It was loud, rocking. It knocked people down and blew out windows.

Angel didn't waste any time as he removed himself from her, hurrying to escape from the small room before he decided he didn't care about anything but being inside that tiny girl's welcoming body, and hurried to find Bauer's computer.

Buffy remained in the tiny room. She'd taken off her pants so now sat there in just her black socks, bra and panty set. She'd even taken her wig off.

Bauer entered the room, a gun pointed at her. "Where's Peter?" he asked, looking around, not seeing the husband.

"Went looking for you. What was that? Did you hear that?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Buffy looked at her hand, slipped off her ring. "Yet. Probably won't be back for a few minutes," she told him playfully, leaning her head back, arching her breasts into the air.

He came closer, confused but aroused.

Buffy waited, then she attacked. Kicking him where she knew it'd hurt the worse. She flipped backwards on the bed, looking like one hell of an evil seductress as she stared at him, on all fours, her breasts shown off nicely, her ass wiggling in the air, angry in those mossy green eyes.

He raised the gun and she smiled. Her white knight, ha, had arrived. Angel popped up behind him, his throat almost being crushed the instant Angel grabbed him and the gun.

With that, Buffy hurried to scoot to the foot of the bed and grab her clothes.

"It's a train station," he told her, not missing the new amount of skin she was showing, the return of her long locks, the way her body moved... he mentally groaned. What he wouldn't give for a chance to follow up on what they'd started. "Let's go," he told Perry Bauer, changing his position.

"What are you crazy? We're gonna die!"

"No," Buffy said, zipping her pants. "You'll die. We'll be wearing gas masks."

OoOoO

"You going to be alright?" Buffy asked, her head nodding down to the still present erection in Angel's pants. She'd gotten dressed and now they were making their way to the car.

He glared and remained silent.

She laughed.

OoOoO

Arriving at the station, Angel hurried out. Buffy did as well, pulling Bauer out with her. They walked through the rain, then headed underground.

Buffy was not gentle one bit with him as she pushed and pulled him down the steps, along the walkways, through the throngs people.

Fed up, Angel grabbed him also, yanking him up to him. "Where is he?"

"I don't know... I hired an outsider..."

Buffy grabbed his face, yanking it toward her. "Who?"

"He's a kid... he's got long blonde hair... like woven... whatever you call it."

"Dreads," Buffy stated. She let Angel keep hold of him, walking out some, her eyes searching.

"There! Right there!" Bauer suddenly said, pointed to the young man above them.

Angel handed Perry back to Buffy. "Get these people outta here," he told her before taking off after the blonde guy who'd spotted them.

She tried to be nice, but nice wasn't cutting it, soon she was shouting, demanded everyone to leave. Enough people had died, she wasn't up for this kind of shit. No one was really listening still so Buffy reached for her gun, shot into the ceiling. Everyone but Bauer dropped to the ground. "I said get out." Next, Buffy pointed it at Bauer's head. "Where is it?" Keeping the gun on him, Buffy began to search around desperately.

"I don't know," Bauer answered after she asked him once more. "I swear I don't know. All I know is it's supposed to go off at 6:04."

His eyes drifted to the board holding the time, hers did as well. 6:04 it read.

'Fuck!'

"It's a trick," she growled.

He tried to plead with her but she wasn't hearing any of it, Buffy pulled back and the punched him out.

"Get out of the way!" she came screaming toward the people standing outside. Again she ended up shooting up into the air when no one listened to her frantic demands that everyone would leave as she crossed into the tracks. She tried to run everyone away, tried to search the area, growing more frustrated every second passing.

And then, finally she saw something sticking out front the ground. She rushed toward it and began digging through the hard rocks.

A moment later a bright light and a loud noise came into focus. A train was heading her way.

Buffy cursed under her breath and began to dig the contraption out as fast as she could, her eyes drifting from it to the train about to run her down and back again.

At the very last second, Buffy got everything untangled and she had to jump out of the way.

'Holy fucking hell. I hate my job.'

As that thought left her and a mean string of others started to come, Buffy noticed the idiot blonde dreaded man out of the corner of her eye. Angel following, pushing him. After a moment he looked over at her and she shook her head at him in complete annoyance.

With everything.

She figured though, it was mostly just him.

It was always him.

OoOoO

"Apparently the two of you were very convincing as a young couple in love," Lilah said as they walked the halls of Section's headquarters. The two back in their own clothes, looking tired and, er, frustrated.

"I'm out of here," Buffy grumbled. She swallowed as she felt Angel's eyes on her, undressing her. She walked away. But she only made it a few steps before she heard a familiar laughter. Her stomach clenched and she turned, looking upward to where Ethan liked to haunt.

Bauer was there. Having quite a good time it seemed.

Angel had parted as well but turned when he heard the laughter, knowing she heard it.

Lilah came back out of the room she'd went to go get a quick update on, passed Angel and walked toward the blonde. She knew Angel wasn't going to. Or if he did there would be two naked bodies going at it like wild monkeys on the floor."Shades of gray," Lilah told her as an explanation. What else was there. "There's no such thing as the enemy anymore. As long as Bauer's willing to play both sides of the fence he'll continue to do business."

Buffy huffed, her insides boiling

Angel watched her, then gave Lilah a quick look as she walked back out, then returned to the blonde who he knew would be happy to kill him right now. And as soon as that thought hit him, Buffy whipped her head around and gave him one of those 'if looks could kill' looks she knew how to do so well. He swallowed and turned, following Lilah. Getting away from her.

Buffy whipped her head back toward the three men up top and charged forward, bringing her gun out. She pointed it directly at Bauer's head, anger filling her top to bottom.

Buffy pulled the trigger.

And nothing happened.

She glared and let the weapon come down to her side.


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy sat in the downstairs of Lilah's little lair feeling bored, staring off t the walls until she heard the clanking noise of the woman's heels from the upstairs walk.

"Congratulations, Buffy," she began speaking as she walked, coming to lean over the rail, explaining she'd completed some sort of probation period here at Section. Buffy wasn't too impressed. "You're a full fledge operative now. The equal of any operative in The Section."

Buffy still didn't feel any different until a thought came bouncing into her head, then there was a ting of amusement. "Even... Angel?"

They shared a look, Lilah gave an unamused smile and tilted her head just so. "Well..."

Buffy's lips pursed together for a moment. "Ah. So, some are more equal than others."

Instead of answering, Lilah pushed off the rail and began walking along toward the stairs to come down to greet her.

"So do I get a cap?" Buffy asked as she came down. "A gown?" That got another, warmer smile out of the older woman. "Merit badge?"

"We're very satisfied with your progress," Lilah stated, the smile and whatever warmth she gad displayed gone, coming closer to the blonde. Buffy cast her eyes away, her hands toying with her sunglasses. Lilah sat down on the green loveseat across from her. "Are there any issues you'd like to raise?"

Buffy's eyes returned to her, her eyebrows raising. "You're inviting me to ask questions?"

Another smile. A mix of cold and amused almost. "That's right."

Buffy's chin swung slowly in a half circle and she rolled her eyes a bit. "Why should I bother, you're not going to answer them."

"You won't know till you ask," Lilah retorted, one of her own eyebrows raised.

Buffy sighed. "Just another way of building a data file labeled 'Buffy' isn't it?" No answer, Lilah blank faced. "See, any questions I ask, you have more insight to the way I tick," she pointed a finger toward her temple, "All the more for you to wind me up when you need it."

"You really have graduated," Lilah said, all business. Not upset, not amused, not motherly.

Buffy smiled at her for a moment, then leaned forward in her chair. "Still, I do have one question." That seemed to get her attention. "I see a lot of young people in The Section but very few old... why is that, Lilah? Surely not everybody's been lost in action."

"No. Not all," she answered, calm and collected.

"So, what happens to us down the line? Do we get a condo in Miami?" She smiled wickedly sweet. "Or is it a bullet in the back of the head?" More smiling.

"It's a good question, Buffy. Perhaps more profound than you know."

"And the answer?"

Lilah smiled. "Is highly classified."

Buffy let out a half laugh type noise and nodded her head. "Naturally. Lilah," she said, her voice a little more serious, as was her face. "I will be expecting my merit badge in the mail." With that, Buffy stood, getting another almost amused look and smile from the other woman.

Buffy had taken a few steps away before she heard her name called and turned back around to face her.

Lilah stood, came to join her. "From now on you have to understand more will be expected of you." Another shared look. "Don't disappoint us." A smile.

OoOoO

Buffy was walking the ugly halls of Section buttoning her jacket when she both heard and felt someone step out from behind her.

"Buffy?" he called.

She had a fleeting smile come and go as she turned around. Allan Finch. She greeted him.

He briefly looked her up and down. "Operations in looking for you. There's a briefing in five minutes."

She sighed, looking upward at the ceiling through her yellow tinted sunglasses. "I was so looking forward to having a relaxing evening at home."

He let out an amused noise. "Well I'm afraid you're going to have to postpone that for a few hours. Or a few days."

She let her head fall down and looked at him. "Or forever."

He smiled and began walking away.

"Allan," she called and he turned back around to face her. She took of her sunglasses and he began stepping closer. "How long have you been here?"

He was silent for a moment, then his arms moved, his leather jacket making slight noise in the otherwise empty hallway. "My whole life. Just like everybody else."

She looked down at the ground. "Lilah told me that I'm off probation now." She took a step forward. "What's that mean exactly?"

"It means whatever they want it to mean. Until they decide it means something else."

Buffy's eyes were a little wide, a little amused as she looked at him.

He smiled. "I'm not trying to be clever, just honest."

She nodded. "Thanks."

"The only thing you can do when you're here, Buffy..."

"Focus on the mission," she completed for him.

"Stay alive," he said instead.

OoOoO

"Suba came here five years ago after a coo in his own country," Ethan spoke, then going on into his terrorist activities and why they were being called in for this. "He's become a liability. Lately he's been trying to acquire waste uranium from power plants." He clicked the screen away. "He might already have some." Ethan took a seat next to Lilah. "Now the agency has been compromised... so... we have to clean up."

"They want him planted?" Asked Allan.

"Oh, no. They might want to use him again. We're to..." Ethan waved his hands a bit, "deport him. Quickly and quietly."

"Weaknesses?" Angel spoke up.

Lilah looked up. "Yes," she said, then looked over at Buffy.

Apparently he had a thing for blondes.

Both Angel and Buffy's head turned slightly toward one another, though not fully and their eyes never met.

Buffy's hands rose, locked together loosely, fiddled with them in the air. "Oh, joy."

OoOoO

Buffy stood up once the meeting was over, stretched and sighed. Finch put a hand lightly on her back as he walked past, muttering a few encouraging phrases. She smiled at him as he passed then hurried away out of the room, not wanting to be left alone in there with Angel right now or have to deal with him.

Instead, she hurried off to find Lilah and get down to business.

OoOoO

Night had come and Angel found himself in the back of a large van with Warren and Agent Finch watching Suba's nightclub.

In his headpiece, he heard Buffy muttering as she walked toward the blaring salsa music.

"This is a private party," the bouncer told her.

"I'm one of the girls."

"Why you late?"

A zipping noise was heard. "I had to take a philosophy exam." A moment of silence. "You can frisk me if you want," she flirted.

"Works for me," he said and was heard taking a step closer, then the sound of his hands on her, a few aroused noises falling from his lips as he touched her. "Let her in."

A moment later Buffy had activated the camera in the front of her dress, now giving them visuals.

"Okay, she's in," he said outloud. He looked back for a moment at the other guys and sighed. He was really starting to hate this job.

OoOoO

Buffy toyed with her curled hair, taking in the place, trying not to wince at the loud music and awful clothing she found herself surrounded by. She put on a smile though, laughing at a couple playing bullfighter in the corner.

She spotted the target not too long after and made her way toward the bar where she knew she'd be in better sight. She tugged on the back of her purple dress some then leaned against the counter, her hips shaking invitingly.

Buffy knew the second his eyes were on her and she rolled her eyes.

A few more seconds passed before she casually slung her head to the side then over her shoulder, meeting his eyes for a moment before acting like she didn't care, looking away, then back to the bar.

Moments later, a hand was on her shoulder. Buffy's head turned to get an eyeful of his lackey. She raised her eyebrows, hit all the right beats as he tried to sell her on the idea of his friend over there. Then he got handsy, grabbing at her and she glared, ripping her hand from his clutch.

Suba grew all the more interested. He was no longer paying attention to either of the girls on his sides, or anything else than her for that matter.

Just how they wanted.

Again, a hand on her, tugging at her. Buffy's attention went back to the lackey. She pretended, just for a second, to be going along, then she kneed him. With pleasure.

Suba laughed. She saw out of the corner of her eye.

The lackey took a moment to gather himself up. He rolled his neck, brushed at his suit, straightened his tie. He started trying to talk again but was cut off mid-sentence, having been sent away by the long haired man.

The next hand that touched her, stroking fingers down the side of her arm, was the man himself. Buffy turned to face him, her eyes playful yet smoldering.

A few moments later, they hit the dance floor. Without a word being spoken between them, just a lot of heavy looks.

When the right moment came, Buffy slipped the tracking device onto him.

OoOoO

"They're not going to let her go," Angel eventually said. Too much time had passed and she was now surrounded by the first lackey of Suba's, plus a few extras.

Angel's hands fisted as he watched them continue to dance, practically feeling Buffy's own growing nervousness mixed in with his own.

Angel turned, took of his head piece and sat it on the table next to Warren. "Get me in."

"You got it," the nerd boy replied, his fingers tapping away at the laptop.

The door to the van slide open and Angele xited into the cold air, putting his hands in his pockets and strolling toward the building.

He sniffled, shifting into a space in the longer than he'd have liked liked.

OoOoO

Warren smirked, announcing he'd hacked his way in.

Allan lifted a finger to hold his piece closer, began speaking to the bouncer who'd let Buffy in, saying there was trouble up front.

"What? What's going on?"

"Just get out here," Finch told him. "There's a guy in a red jacket. Suba says run him off."

Bouncer A was heard telling Bouncer B to come with him.

Easy.

OoOoO

Angel smiled, watching the big men start hassling a young man with slicked back hair in one ugly, bright red suit. He knew that was for him.

Not making a scene, Angel began slowly, quietly making his way through the line of people, zig zagging about, making his way for the entrance.

He opened the door, entered, seeing no one in the odd hallway, continued on his way.

He spotted Buffy, way off on the other side of the room, a group of men surrounding her, huddling close by, pushing her through a door where she disappeared into it.

His teeth clamped together and he waited until the door shut before heading toward it, trying not to sprint, though it was hard to keep himself grounded. As always, when it came to that damn woman. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, his brain trying to hurry up and come up with a plan on the fly here.

OoOoO

Angel stormed toward the animal printed door curtains, slung them open. Two men stepped toward him, trying to detain him. On the bed, Buffy laid, fighting against Suba who was on top of her, trying to violate her.

"There you are, bitch!" he yelled.

Suba scampered off of the blonde, rolling to the side, staring at him confused.

Buffy's hands went to the V of her dress and she met his eyes. She looked afraid. He motioned subtly for her to come to him and she hurried to do so. "It's not what it seems," she said.

"Not what it seems?" he repeated, his voice softer, more deadly then usual. "You think I'm a fool?" he asked, stepping closer to her, his voice raising just slightly.

Suba stood up, engrossed in the show.

Angel gave her a pained look, then slapped her.

Buffy fell into Suba's arms. She grabbed him tight. "Please, tell him nothing happened."

Angel came to them, grabbing her arm, slinging her off to the side. "Let the man go." He looked at Suba for a minute, then Buffy. "Where'd you get this dress, huh? It's a disgrace." He almost smiled, almost laughed. Angel's hands came up. "You're pregnant!"

Suba's face broke out into a smile.

Buffy almost cried.

Angel grabbed her arm roughly, spun her around toward the make shift door, pushed her through it. He glared at the man to his right.

"Where are you going, friend?" Suba asked from behind.

Angel turned, stroked a few fingers hastily through his hair. A gun in the back was pointed at him. Angel puffed out a breath, threw two fingers in the air at the dark skinned man, then began taking a few steps toward him again. "Let me give you a piece of advice, Mister." The two got in each other's faces. "Don't get married," he finally said.

Angel gave him one last look then turned, headed out the door with some theatrics.

He could hear Suba laughing as he stalked toward the blonde.

OoOoO

"Are you okay?" Angel asked her softly as they made their way through the parking lot.

She nodded though looked shaken up.

"I got there as fast as I could."

She paused in front of the van door. "I know you did."

OoOoO

A quick meeting was held, more operatives joined in, then they were on their way, following the signal.

"He's turning off," Warren announced.

Buffy rubbed the side of her face then began finishing the rest of her suiting up with the rest of the crew. She kept trying to catch Angel's eye but he was avoiding her again. She sighed, tried to listen to Warren.

"He might be heading there. Might wanna slow down." Noise from the screen. "He stopped."

Angel turned his head. "Let's go."

Buffy stood, let a person or two off, just wanting to be near him. He still wouldn't met her eyes, acknowledge her presence.

OoOoO

Angel was the last one out, excluding the driver and Warren, and the first one leading the way toward the small house.

When they got close enough, he knelt, bringing them closer, giving orders.

"We need Suba alive." That was the last of them, before he pulled his ski mask on, began his own finishing touched, hurrying toward the building.

Buffy and Finch had some banter, throwing on their night goggles, then hurrying to join the others.

OoOoO

"Slowly people," Angel's soft voice commanded, climbing up the stairs, checking the area. A few minutes later, he told Team Two to cover and everyone not to move until the signal.

The door was opened, team members entering the bedroom, guns pointed at the bed. It was soon surrounded. A hand reached up, pulled the blanket back...

Pillows.

It was a set up.

"The tracker," Angel whispered, noticing it on the second, lower pillow.

Buffy slipped her goggles off, her eyes widen, looking at Angel.

This time he met hers. He was fighting to be calm, almost pulling it off.

A helicopter was heard, light from it flashing through the windows.

Their heads had barely turned when the guns started firing.

The three of them dropped to the ground, Buffy's heart beating frantically, unable to think. Angel was on top of everything though, gun drawn, striking back.

He signaled with his hands that they needed to get out of there. Buffy nodded, watching him exit quickly.

Finch was down, hurt, she had to help him on their escape.

At the bottom of the stairs, the pair took off their masks, laid their heads against the walls. Finch hissed in pain and Buffy tried to figure out what had gone wrong.

Angel came back into focus, she hadn't heard him, not that that was a surprise. He apparently wanted answers too.

Angel didn't speak to her though, not then, not the whole way back.

OoOoO

Section was buzzing.

"What happened?" Ethan asked, Lilah running right behind him.

"It was a trap. They were expecting us."

"Costs?" Lilah asked.

"Two dead, three wounded. Could have been worse. Should have been worse."

"Explanation."

Angel began taking off his gloves, not liking where this was going. "Suba found the tracker."

Ethan stopped. They all stopped. The old man turned, took one step closer to Buffy. Glared. "Where did you put it?"

"Inside his collar. It was secure. I don't know understand how he found it so quickly."

"Well he did," he replied, angry. His glare went from her to Angel.

"Don't blame, Angel, he..."

Angel turned his head quickly. "Shut up." Back to Ethan. "It's my mess. I'll fix it."

"So you know where he is?"

"I'll find him."

Ethan looked at him, Buffy, then him again. "For your sake..."

Ethan walked away.

A beat later, Angel did too.

Buffy and Lilah stared after them. Once they were far enough away, Lilah stepped toward her. "In time you'll learn, it's not enough to do your best."

"I did what you wanted me to," Buffy spat back.

"That wasn't enough." Next, Lilah made her own exit.

Buffy slid down to the floor, put her head in her hands and retraced her steps, trying to think.

OoOoO

"Come on in," Finch called as Buffy stood in the doorway of his "hospital" room.

She took her time, but entered. Her boots made noise as she walked. "How are you doing?"

"It's just a scratch. I'll be up in no time."

"They found the tracker," she said softly after a moment. Her eyes cast downward. "It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"It goes with the territory. Forget about it."

Silence.

Buffy began walking out of there, unsure of what else to do or say right now.

"Hey, thanks for pulling me out of there."

She turned. Smiled. "You'd have done the same."

Ding.

The doors shut.

OoOoO

Next, Buffy headed for Walter.

She was playing with a flashlight... type thing, while the old man tinkered around. "Maybe I shouldn't have put it on his collar," she said after a bit.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," the old man told her. "It's their world, we just live in it."

Buffy remained silent, sulking.

"I mean, what the hell, guys with handguns taking on fifty millimeter. I mean, come on. The chopper got off a hundred rounds by the time you guys got off what... You and Angel... five? Allan... three."

"Two," she corrected, thinking about the the chaos. She hadn't even realized she'd fired herself until later.

"No, it was three. I got his gun."

"Oh," she said softly.

This didn't make sense.

Buffy let her mind drift back to the house, the gun fight.

_One shot._

_Two._

_Finch went down. _

Buffy straightened up, looked at Walter. "Two. I'm sure of it. I thought I was gonna die. I remember."

"Sugar, I checked the gun. He fire three shots."

He let go of the light, her face scrunching up.

OoOoO

When there was light outside again, Buffy returned to the house. She'd had to sneak out the directions, not having paid attention on the way there so much, and on the way back... well, there was just a lot going on.

The walls, doors, windows were all nicely blown to shreds. Buffy felt a little pitter patter hard rhythm in her chest. She was tired of almost being killed every day.

The bed was covered in feathers, her gloved hands brushed at them, glared at the pillows. She walked around the bed, got down low. Buffy's eyes closed.

_He went down._

_He screamed out._

Buffy stood, walked over to where Finch had been, got low again. Feathers were all over the ground, he bent her head lower, flew air at them, getting them out of the way.

A telling mark on the ground.

OoOoO

Ding.

Buffy saw him on the bed, rubbing his lower leg.

"Hi," she greeted, her voice cheerful, a smile on her face. She played with her gloves as she entered the room.

"Hi," he said.

Ding. Doors closed.

"Leg hurting much?"

"Oh, no, it's fine."

She circled around the odd bed, playing with the metal at the top. "I'm glad to hear it." Buffy smiled, stood in front of him, then painfully clawed his wound. "How about now?"

"Ow!" he screamed out. "You crazy?"

"You set us up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't mess with me," she told him, eyes hard.

He panted out a breath. "I didn't set anybody up."

"A fifty millimeter shell woulda ripped your leg apart. You only got a flesh wound. I went back to the farm house, and on the floor..." she reached inside her mouth, pulling out the prize bullet, stuck it in his face, "I found this. It's from your gun."

He shook his head, looked nervous. "You're outta your mind."

She tilted her head. "Should we take it to Ethan?"

His eyes squeezed shut.

"You shot yourself so you wouldn't be suspected." Buffy tossed the bullet at him. "Why?"

No answer.

Increased pressure on his wound. "Why?" she repeated, her voice a tad harder too.

He made a noise of pain.

"Why?"

A beat. "Because they have my son," he finally told her. He ripped her hand from his leg. "Because Suba has my son. He's eight years old, and if I don't do exactly what they tell me to do they're gonna kill him."

Buffy took a step back, let it sink it. She held up a hand when he tried to talk, told him to give her a minute.

OoOoO

"I was on a death row at twenty," Allan told her. She now sat beside him on the bed. "And I deserved it. With it along came Section one... you know the rest..."

Yeah, she certainly did.

"They turned me inside out, remade me in their own image except for the one thing they never found out about. The only thing I did right in my whole life." He breathed. "I had a son."

Buffy had a soft smile on her face. "How did you keep it from them?"

"I never married the mother. So there was no records... papers... She died. When he was two. So I... I gave him to another couple to raise. You know, good people. I figured he'd be better of that way... I was right." He was close to tears. "The whole time Section was training me he was the only thing I had to hang on to you you know, my boy. My son. And I never told them. Every once in awhile I go to his house, you know, watch him getting ready to leave for school or..." he got lost for another moment, "Playing in the yard."

"You don't speak to him?"

"Never." A beat. "Never." Another. "I wanted to keep him free of anything that had to do with The Section." He shook his head, fought from crying.

"How did Suba find out?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "I don't know. I just know that my boy will die if I don't give him what he wants."

"What does he want?"

"Suba has been smuggling uranium out of the country. He can't do it all at once. So he moves a little bit of it every few days, and I'm moving Section intel to find out which exit points are safe. And I'm giving him faily reports."

"Ah, so you warned him about the raid."

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Stupid to shoot yourself," she told him. "No one suspected treason, they blame it on me."

"Well I wished I'd known that in advance." They shared an almost amused look. "I had to be absolutely certain no one would suspect me. If Section took me off the case I couldn't give Suba what he wants."

"I suppose you can't tell 'em the truth."

He huffed out a breath. "Section thinks you have a weakness and enemy could exploit it you become an enemy too."

She shook her head. This all sucked.

"Buffy," he whispered. "Help me. Please." A beat passed. "Please," he repeated.

OoOoO

"What are you gonna do?"

Buffy turned upon hearing Angel's voice from behind her. He was heading her way.

Buffy turned away. "What do you mean?"

"We have some downtime," he was right next to her, "You should go over the dry mission profile."

Angel kept walking.

"I already have," she said to his back.

"Go over it again. Can't afford anymore mistakes."

Buffy watched him walking like a powerhouse, disappearing off behind a corner.

She hated getting him in trouble, hated seeing him like this. She hated keeping things from him, hated hating it. Hated wanting to confide in him more and more.

Wanting him... more and more.

Hated him hating her out of nowhere like this. And hated making it worse with all this shit.

OoOoO

With Finch finally able to get out of the room and up on his feet, he had a meeting with Suba. Buffy tailed along, staying hidden.

She followed.

OoOoO

"Remember me?" she called out to the guard up front from behind. He spun, the bouncer from the slub. "Oooh," she said, arms raising.

"How'd you find us?"

"Suba. Sent for me."

He shook his head. "I wasn't told."

"Aw. Guess you're outta the loop."

He looked her up and down as she crossed over to him. Wasn't prepared for when she attacked.

Down and out, Buffy took her sunglasses off and began dragging the body out of the way.

Taking care of that mess, she began slipping closer inside, looking for the boy.

She began crossing the yard, carefully. Hiding behind buildings and trees as she went. Counting guards.

A fence, Hill. Cows. More trees.

Up to the house.

Buffy peeked inside the windows, moved quickly, coming around the side.

She finally spotted him. Outside, in the open, playing with a soccer ball. He had three guards, two men and a woman right there with him. He tripped. One of the guys was kicking the ball with him.

Another guard was pacing in the back. Another passed right in front of her hiding spot.

When he was out of the way, Buffy's breathing increased. The boy was following the ball... coming her way.

Closer, she whispered his name. "Kick the ball over here."

He stood still for a moment, looked over his shoulder, then did as told. Buffy smiled as he made his way through the snow, closer to her tree.

"Hi," she smiled. "I'm a friend. I'm here to get you out."

He said nothing.

"You have to trust me." She then told him what he needed to do, explaining a better spot for them to meet, telling him to use the ball to get there again when asked.

Buffy slipped away, hurrying toward the meeting point, hearing him speaking with the woman guard about finding the ball.

Buffy was waiting, getting more nervous now that they'd found the knocked out guy, people scurrying about. The woman guard with the knitting needles started calling for the boy.

"I have to get the ball first," Buffy heard him say.

"Come on, come on," she whispered, peaking around the side.

She swore inwardly when she saw him still too far away, the woman having caught up with him. "Now!" she called. He kept walking so she grabbed him, threatened him with those pointy needles. "I said now!" She started dragging him away.

Buffy stepped back around the trailer, tried to think. Not exactly sure as to what she was doing, she took off in the other direction, keeping low, moving deliberately, watching the many guards.

OoOoO

"You're telling me Suba's vanished into thin air?"

Angel took a breath. "I'm telling you our sources have come up empty so far. But we're working on it."

"We're working on it," Warren answered Lilah's question that came next.

"I'm getting tired of that phrase," raged Ethan.

Buffy caught the end of that as she raced inside. "Excuse me," she said, having caught her breath.

All eyes fell on her. Angel almost looked happy to see her she thought.

Odd.

"Can I have a word with you?" she asked of Operations.

Ethan looked back at Angel. The handsome as sin man didn't move, change his expression any.

Angel let his eyes go back to her. "We're busy."

"Angel, I need you to do two things," Ethan went on, acting as if she didn't exist. "Number one..."

"I can deliver Suba," she cut in.

Angel took a step closer to her. A flash of worry shone in his eyes.

Ethan missed it though, having spun around. "What?"

Both men walked closer to her.

"I know where he is, but he won't be there long. I'll need an eight man assault team and a ten minute head start."

Both men stopped.

"Why?" asked the older of the two.

Her head tilted. "Isn't it enough I can deliver what you want?"

"Do it," he finally answered. His head turned more toward Angel. "I want a complete debriefing."

Angel's head turned, sort of nodded, then back to her.

When she turned to walk away, he followed... but kept his distance. He knew when she was up to something.

OoOoO

Buffy was back at the house, hiding behind stacks of hay. Her heat was beating rapidly as the boy, Suba and crew were put into a large black car. Ready to take off.

Blowing out the tired took care of that little issue.

Suba got out, came over to look at them with some of the others, obviously unhappy. "Fix it!" he yelled. She could hear him from where she stood.

A few moments later the boy was crawling back out of the backseat.

Buffy slipped her sunglasses on, her third pair since this whole mess began, stepped out into the open. "Hello," she called.

Everyone turned.

"Who the hell are you?" Suba asked.

She continued walking, closer now. She smiled. "Good afternoon to you, too."

Suba grabbed the arm of one of his lackeys. "How did she get in here?" He took another step. "Are you all sleeping?" he shouted.

Buffy kept on walking, amused.

He began to recognize her. 'Lady with the jealous husband," he said.

"That's right. Also happen to be a friend of Kyle's," referring to the boy, "Just wanting to say goodbye to him. You don't mind do you?"

"Don't come in closer!" Suba commanded, reaching into his jacket.

Buffy stopped, showed her gloved hands.

"I just have a little present for him."

The boy smiled.

Buffy turned her left hand over. A yellow ball showed. "It's a golf ball, see. In case he gets tired of soccer." Buffy smiled, bent, rolled it.

It landed under the car, all eyes nervous as the looked. As soon as a few breaths of relief came out, the explosion happened.

Bodies went flying. "Kill her!" Suba shouted. Buffy was running toward them.

The team arrived, just in time to save her from the bald lackies gun. She turned for a moment then kept going.

The gun fight raged as she chased Suba and the boy.

OoOoO

"Suba!" she shouted, her gun coming out, pointing at the mans back.

He spun, boy in front, gun pressed against him. "You make a move, I shoot the kid. Now put the gun down."

Nothing.

"Put the gun down now!" he yelled at her.

This time, Buffy obeyed.

"That's better."

The kid bit him, Suba yelled. Kyle came running at her.

Buffy came back up, gun trained back on him.

"Stop!" Suba yelled, gun pointed back on Kyle.

The boy slid, turning.

"Come back to me Kyle."

Nothing.

"Get over here kid."

"Back up, Kyle," Buffy said, looking at the drop hole just a few short feet behind him.

"Walk back to me, Kyle."

The boy started moving her way.

"More."

"Kyle!"

"More," she repeated.

"Come back to me now kid!"

"More."

"Back to me now!"

"Whoa!" the boy yelled as he fell.

Once out of the way, she shot. Lower leg. He went down.

Buffy hurried, looking down to make sure the kid was alright, then to the dark man. He was reaching for the gun he'd lost grip of but she was there faster, crushing his hand with her boot. Next, she pistol whipped him.

Simple enough.

OoOoO

Finch was staring off, his back to them as Buffy led the kid to him.

He turned, sharply, upon hearing their footsteps. He immediately relaxed upon seeing who it was though, crying out for his boy.

"Who's he?" Kyle asked.

Buffy smiled, looking from one male to the other. "He's a friend."

"Can I go home now?"

"Yeah," Finch said. "Yeah, I called your mom and dad. They're uh just over there," he told them, pointing to the people who were to take care, raise his boy.

The young kid wasted no time, not saying anything more, or even looking at either one of them again. He just raced off for his folks.

Buffy and Alan watched from their spot, the reunion.

"Buffy," he said, looking much more somber as the three embraced. "If we don't work together again..."

"We will."

"...Thank you."

Buffy said nothing, just watched them a bit longer. When she did finally looked to the side of her, to check to make sure he was okay... Allan was gone.

OoOoO

Buffy, now back at section, new outfit, new glasses, she spotted Angel talking with one of the other operatives. "Hey," she called out, looking around. 'Where's Allan?"

Angel looked at her for a moment, then back to the other man, handing him a disc. Dismissing him. He then turned slightly, took a step to her. "It was thought he'd be better off someone else," he said, emotionless.

As per usual.

She nodded for a moment. "Where else is there?" She came closer. She stared him down.

He did nothing. He said nothing. His face gave nothing away.

Buffy turned, looked up at Ethan on his little perch up there. He was enjoying a cigar.

"Section had him canceled," she said, her voice dreadful.

Angel's head hung down, until, it seemed he realized it, then tried to put himself together again.

Buffy turned her head back at him, her hair slinging as she moved. "Say it, Angel. He's dead. Section killed him because he's weak."

"He betrayed Section. Lives were lost."

"And a life was saved, an innocent one."

"Leave it alone, Buffy." A pause, then his voice became more of a whisper. "It's over."

His eyes were sad as he turned away.

OoOoO

Buffy stomped toward Lilah's headquarters.

"Yes, Buffy," she said, not needing to turn around.

"Why?" she asked, her voice close to cracking.

Lilah was silent, fiddling with the dress she had in her hands.

"Why?" Buffy asked again, her voice sadder than the first time.

This time, Lilah began turning toward her. She watched the young girl cry as she stood, taking a seat. "Come sit down."

Buffy wiped her eyes as she walked, coming over to do as she was told.

Lilah looked soft again. "What you did for Allan was noble. But it wasn't worth the risk."

"How can you be so riskless?"

"Because the other side is ruthless. If we're not stronger then they win and we lose. You're a good operative, Buffy. Don't let your humanity get in the way."

OoOoO

Back at her apartment, Buffy found a surprise on her counter. There were two small boxes, wrapped. Presents. There was wine set in ice, a balloon that read "Congratulations" on the front in script. Near the bottom was the small, solid white envelope. She tore it open, reading the note and the signature.

Angel.

Her fingers toyed with the heavy card, then the purple string to the balloon.

With a sigh, she headed over to her refrigerator. Inside, new was the cake. It was small, nothing fancy. She wasn't sure how she could be hungry after all she'd been through, but she suddenly was. Buffy pulled it out, set it on the counter and went to grab a plate and fork.

She had just popped the plastic lid off when a knock was heard on her door. She stared at it, debating whether or not go to it, but that didn't seem to matter as pretty soon it opened all on its own and in came the man himself.

"Angel," she greeted. She licked her finger which had dipped into the icing.

He said nothing, closed the door and came to her. He set a tray down on the counter next to cake and removed the lid.

There sat a healthy stack of blueberry pancakes. Beside it laid the button, syrup, whipped cream and a jar of peanut butter.

"I don't need much like celebrating," she told him after a long bout of silence. Her mouth was practically drooling though.

He nodded. "I know. You should eat though."

"Sometimes I hate this."

He was silent again for a long time. He looked at the cake, then slowly, her. "Sometimes I do too."


End file.
